Thirteenth Night
by Andernina
Summary: Duke Axel pines after Count Sora who pines after Axel's page, Roxas who is in disguise as a girl named Roxanne. Their servants are drunken idiots who play mean practical jokes. Adaptation of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, references, locations and objects are property of their respective owners.

Chapter 1

The sun above neared its peak in the sky. It's rays reached anywhere it could touch from as far as the guardsmen could see and beyond. The two guards at the main gates rotated on their heels, facing each other as they walked toward each other, marching at the speed of a stroll as they began to march the width of the gates, the sound of their feet tapping against the ground below them.

Taking a subtle glance beyond the iron bars to his side, the guard studied the land around them for any abnormalities. By the time he glanced back ahead, however, he had brought himself at a standstill to completely rotate his head in the direction of the far horizon. From its edge, a flag flew above the heads of the men as they began to come into view. They raced toward the palace, determination engraved into their faces.

The guard's eyes widened, his face paling a ghostly white, leaning over to tap the guard beside him. The other guard leaned forward for a better look, turning a sickly pale himself. The two turned to the rest of the guards around the perimeter of the palace, looking pointedly at the two standing at the front doors.

"Make way! Luxord returns!" They called, knowing the others would know what to do. Two men raced off in different directions. One rushing inside while the other went around back to the stables.

As Luxord approached the front gates, the two guards brought themselves to attention and pulled the iron gates as far as they could go. Three horses galloped through, stopping in the front lawn as the guards shut the gates. A farmhand and the guard who notified him raced back around the palace, the guard assisting Luxord off his horse and the farmhand escorting the horses back to the stables.

Luxord and his companions turned to the palace that loomed over them. It became clear that the determination the guards believed to be on his face actually a grim and uncomfortable frown. With his companions closely behind him, Luxord slicked back his blonde hair as he marched up to the front doors. The guards waiting at the entrance opened the doors for him in time for him to storm through.

"Welcome back, Mr. Luxord." Said the butler, waiting just inside.

"Thank you." The blonde replied. He removed his hat and gloves, handing them to the butler before slipping off his suit jacket from his shoulders and tossing it over. He adjusted his tie anxiously. "Where might I find the Duke?"

"In the drawing room with Lord Saix." The butler replied.

"Perfect." Luxord said. Without another word he rushed off in the direction of the drawing room.

Waiting in the drawing room was the owner of the marble palace, a Duke known as Lord Axel. He was a fine noble if anyone ever saw one with his crimson hair slicked back, his suits always fine pressed and trim fitted. The powerful man's only downfall was his fluttering heart taking off in the direction of any lovely maiden or lad he saw. He wasn't very old himself, being one of the youngest within the kingdom with such a high title.

Lord Axel had been waiting Luxord's arrival in his drawing room since he awoke at dawn, inviting his lords, among them Lord Saix, a close friend. To entertain his waiting, Axel's chamber orchestra played the sweetest of songs while he lounged on the sofa, sighing dreamily and grinning. One of his hands fed himself small chunks of fruit while the other soared the air above him, twirling about in accordance to the music.

"Isn't there something you should be doing, my lord?" Saix asked uncomfortably from his place behind the sofa, looking down shamefully at the love struck duke.

"And then we can share our meals, and—oh, did you say something, Saix?" Axel asked.

"The heart. Weren't you meant to go and retrieve it? King Xemnas wished for it." Saix prodded.

"Oh, yes. I can get it at my own leisure, don't worry. For now I'm awaiting Luxord's return with his word from Sora." Axel said.

At that moment, a soft knock came to the door. Saix took it upon himself to open it for the guard outside the door who stepped in, clearing his throat.

"Lord Axel, I would like to announce that Mr. Luxord has arrived." The guard said, standing stiffly as he looked at the back of the couch Axel lounged upon. Axel popped up from his spot on the sofa with a gleam in his eye, his grin broadening across his face.

"Good! Send him in as soon as he reaches us." Axel said, waving the guard away. The guard gave him a quick bow before rushing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Saix approached the excited duke, watching his leg bounce up and down and his back straighten with alert. Saix casually put his arms behind him, clasping behind his back as he turned and rolled his eyes.

"You're getting your hopes up, my lord." Saix warned.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Sora is a remarkable being, and I'd be a fool not to try and pursue him. Courting him would be the most amazing thing I could ever ask for. Saix, I'm in love!" Axel said, beaming.

"That's also what you said about Lord Lexaeus, and you know how that ended up." Saix said cautiously.

"Yes, well, I also realized that muscles don't make the most of a man. That's why I decided I needed someone a little more feminine." Axel said, his face taking a moment to pout in frustration at the memory.

"Why won't you just fall for a woman?" Saix wondered.

"Why would I want to do that? Granted women are quite beautiful, but they're just so… _squishy._ There's something about the skin of a man that makes my toes curl." Axel grinned.

"That's more than I wanted to know." Saix muttered before properly adding, "I still say you should try for a woman. She could provide you with children and a female's dowry brings you more riches."

"I'm not interested in anything like that." Axel said.

"Mr. Luxord, entering, my lord." The guard outside called in suddenly, opening the door to allow the fierce gentleman through.

Axel rose from his seat at once, rushing to the gentleman as he bowed in respect to his duke. Despite Luxord's grim look, however, Axel seemed completely oblivious as to what form of news he would be receiving. He continued to look at his noble servant with large, eager eyes and an earnest bite to his lower lip.

"What did Sora say?" Axel asked.

"I wasn't allowed to see him personally, my lord, but his handmaid relayed his message to you." Luxord said, pausing to clear his throat uncomfortably. "Lord Sora says that he is mourning the loss of his relative and refuses to see the public or be courted by anyone, including you, Sir, until he has finished his mourning."

"Oh, I see." Axel said with surprise on his face. "I suppose that this relative is quite important to him. I shall wait a couple of weeks before sending you off again. I _must_ marry Sora and make him mine."

Axel turned away from Luxord, walking to the nearby window and gazing out at the garden. He held his bare chin in thought, narrowing his eyes as the carefully contemplated all of his options. The others watched his uncanny determination to reach out to someone completely uninterested in his plight.

"Yes, let us do that." Axel said. "Luxord, Saix, you are excused. I'll be in my garden if anyone needs me."

Without another word, Saix and Luxord bowed while Axel passed them. He left them, all but skipping down the hall until he made his way out to his garden. Once he arrived, he gave a blissful sigh, collapsing among his rosebushes, plucking one carefully to avoid the thorns, sniffing it and gazing up at his clouds, allowing his eyes to drift shut with thoughts of Sora.

Meanwhile along the coastal shore, the sailors swam up to the beach where they collapsed breathlessly, choking on the salt water. The waves crashed against them relentlessly, carrying whatever the sailors had floated along back into the ocean to drift away. The passing storm that struck them boomed in the distance, its dark, ferocious clouds taunting them.

Among the group of sailors was their captain, a tall, muscular man with hair made of several braids and his face stamped with remarkable sideburns. His clothes were torn and tattered, a gashed wound in his bicep through the cloth he wore. His eyes shut a moment as he sighed, praying for the fallen silently.

Beside the captain was a small blonde with blue eyes as brilliant as the shallow ocean on a summer's day. His hair, usually spiked in every direction, was matted down from the amount of water it held. He watched his captain patiently as he rung the water out of his clothes, waiting for his chance to speak.

"When we are settled, I shall send a candle for the fallen." The captain said, staring out at the dark clouds. "Until then, you must all find your own way while we're stuck here."

"If I may ask, Captain, what country is this?" The small blonde asked innocently.

"This is the Kingdom of Herzen, young lad." Replied the captain.

The blonde nodded in understanding, looking back out at the trail of debris from their shipwreck as it stretched back out to the storm from whence they came. There were no bodies to be seen.

"Do you think Namine made it?" He asked hopefully. "That she washed up along a nearby shore?"

The captain sighed, "You're lucky you lived yourself, Roxas. Your sister is most likely with the sea now, but hope tells me that she may just be alive."

"Are you sure, Captain Xaldin?" Roxas asked, the faith in his captain's words filling his eyes.

"Time will tell. The last time I saw the girl, She was with your other friend, floating along on pieces left from the ship." Xaldin replied.

Roxas nodded in understanding. Though his twin sister was one to have been seen alive, it only took mere seconds for a person to die. He wouldn't be able to keep his hopes up in waiting for her, he had to move on. It broke his heart to need to lose hope in seeing his sister again, but he would wait for her there, in this kingdom, but first he would need to settle in himself and that meant getting a job.

"How much do you know about this land, Captain?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Until we find you a new ship, we're stranded here. Would you happen to know how well work fairs here?" the blonde explained.

"Well, there are several places you can work. There are the local bakeries and butchers and blacksmiths, but a guaranteed job would be with a Lord of the land. I would strongly suggest Lord Sora, who gives fair pay to his workers. On the other hand, you can always turn and work for the duke, Lord Axel. He gives low pay—last I've heard—but he and Sora are rumored to be courting. If that's the case then their marriage would be of no surprise." Xaldin said.

"Lord Axel, the undisputed bachelor?" Roxas questioned. "I've heard of him, but I've also heard he never courts anyone for too long. The dating life is unfortunate towards him."

"Perhaps now it's in his favor." Xaldin commented.

"Maybe, but what else do you know of Lord Sora?" Roxas asked.

"There was a funeral held recently for Lord Sora's relative, I believe his brother. He's left in his home where he broods most of the day, left to mourn, locked away from the public eye. Another fine reason to go and work for the duke." Xaldin said.

"I agree. Even though Lord Sora offers a better pay, the duke—Lord Axel—seems to hold better long term advantages around here." Roxas said, thinking his options through.

"But there's a problem with the ol' duke." A nearby sailor interjected.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, turning to the man.

"I knew a lass who used to work for the duke." The sailor said. "He only hires women."

"That's absurd. What about a chef, or farmhand? His butler? Guardsmen?" Xaldin asked.

"You should know as well as I that those old coots were left from his old coot of a father." The sailor replied. "Guardsmen are sent in from the king, fresh out of the academy. He has no choice but to hire them male."

"So any chances of me being hired are slim in my current state." Roxas said.

"What if you disguise yourself as a woman?" The sailor suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"He has a point, Roxas. Your features are quite feminine. You would be able to pass it off easily. We could call you… _Roxanne_ or something cute like _Britney_." Xaldin said, smirking.

"Britney?" Roxas asked, clearly wondering what was wrong with his captain's head. He assumed it was the sea water.

"Fine maybe a _Rosanne."_ Xaldin commented.

"No, I think he looks like a Britney." The sailor commented.

"Stop! Both of you! I'll call myself Roxanne. It's the closest thing to my name, anyway." Roxas said, rolling his eyes at the two giggling.

"Very well."

Roxas turned to his captain. "Will you help me?" He asked pleadingly.

"I'm not sure, Roxas. Do you even know what you're getting into?" Xaldin said, averting his eyes as he suddenly changed his tune.

"I'll make it worth your while, please! I'll pay you part of my share." Roxas begged.

Xaldin looked off toward the pieces of what was left of his ship floating along the surface of the ocean. With a sigh of defeat, he looked at a triumphantly grinning Roxas.

"Fine. I'll help you." He replied. "I have _some_ money left on me. We'll use it to find you some sort of disguise."

Without another word, the two walked off, headed off toward the nearby town in hopes of finding the disguise for Roxas they had been hoping for, the small coins jingling slightly in Xaldin's pouch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lord Sora did not live in an elegant palace as his pursuer Lord Axel did. On the contrary, he lived in a gated house, larger than a commoner's but big enough for a gentleman. Its exterior was painted white in contrast with the green of nature as its surroundings. Its stable was but yards away, now holding three steeds instead of its usual two, a visitor on the premises. Other than that, it was secluded, and it was home to the lord that lived there.

Inside, Lord Sora sat in his room, staring out aimlessly from his window, ignoring those around him. His clothes adorned a constant black, uniform throughout his attire. His servants were sure that if he were a woman, his head would have been adorned with a black veil to hide his face further from those outside. One person that Lord Sora could not escape at this moment, however, was his dear uncle, Sir Xigbar.

Sir Xigbar was a recent addition to the household, living with his nephew to watch over in their family's time of mourning. Though he means well, the man is infamously known for his rowdy behavior, drinking and late-night carousing about the town wooing young ladies. At this moment, he entered Sora's room in a drunken stumble, flask in hand, waving it about in the air.

"Nephew, what's up?" Xigbar asked through his drunken slur. "Your brother has already been gone a week, don't you think it's time for you stop with all of this?"

"Your drinking upsets him. Drinking so early is hardly something a respectable gentleman would do, especially in the current circumstances." Snapped Larxene.

Larxene was a close family friend and Lord Sora's handmaid. Being as such, she did her necessary duties and kept her views honest and well known with her clever comments. She was more than willing to please her lord, but was secretly aspiring to simply be a bride to someone who could handle her and her personality.

Xigbar turned to Larxene in disbelief, narrowing his eyes at her in an attempt to silently put her in her place, but instead, he made himself look more foolish and lacking coordination, stumbling as he took a step. He resorted to the verbal affront.

"You have no say in what he thinks. He's hardly bothered by it at all." Xigbar said, trying to shrug off the comment. He didn't believe that handmaids knew much, anyway.

"You think so, but it doesn't help that you bring some ridiculous buffoon to try to court him. He has the duke after him already, isn't that enough?" Larxene protested. "My lord is in mourning, as _you_ should be, but instead you drink like some pathetic fool. You should have never brought that ridiculous Sir Demyx."

"What? Sir Demyx is a handsome young man and a close friend of mine. He's the perfect match for my nephew." Xigbar said, proudly boasting the statement. "Any lad or lady would be honored to have him even look in their direction."

"Didn't you perhaps stop to think that Lord Sora is one of the few that's _not interested?_" Larxene spat.

"There's no one alive who wouldn't be interested in a man as accomplished as he is! The boy can play music for my nephew. He has quite the handle on his sitar." Xigbar argued with narrow eyes.

Larxene brought the tray of tea in her hands over to her lord, sitting on the window seat. Placing the tray down, she poured the tea and added the drops of sugar she knew he liked. Handing it to him, he took it silently, his eyes not moving from the place they were fixated on.

"As if _music_ will cure the heartbreak." Larxene retorted. "It doesn't matter how lovely this _Sir Demyx_ is, because no matter how you look at him, you can't look past the fact that he's an unintelligent, drunken fool like you!"

It was at that moment that none other than Sir Demyx decided to enter the room. With a grin plastered on his face and his hair in every direction, he joined the small gathering without any sense to read the atmosphere as he entered.

"Hello again, Sir Xigbar and Lord Sora." He greeted.

"Hello. Sora hasn't shown much change. The only person he gives any remote response to is this devilish woman here." Xigbar said, gesturing toward Larxene as she stood up, taking Sora's cup and starting to make her way out of the room. "Oh, wait! I must introduce you."

"My pleasure, Miss She-Devil." Demyx greeted with a grin.

"Yes it is." Larxene snapped, looking down at him over her nose.

"Sir Demyx, come now. This is Lord Sora's chambermaid." Xigbar said.

"I am Sir Demyx, Miss Come-Now." Demyx said, his face showing he was completely serious.

"My name is Larxene." She corrected, giving him a look of bemusement. As much as she wished to be angry at this man, she couldn't help but be utterly confused by his oblivious stupidity.

"Oh, a pleasure, Miss Larxene Come-Now." Demyx corrected.

"Wrong again, Sir Demyx. By _come now_ I meant to acknowledge her. Woo the lady." Xigbar said, raising an eyebrow.

Demyx stood there, thinking a moment before furrowing his eyebrows and turning to Xigbar.

"I wouldn't woo a chambermaid when I'm after Lord Sora, Sir Xigbar. Is that the meaning of _Come-now?_ It's so inappropriate." Demyx said, shrugging uncertainly.

"By God, how can someone be such an idiot?" Larxene snapped, "I'm leaving."

"And may the two of you never meet again." Xigbar replied in just as sour a tone.

"May the two of us never meet again." Demyx repeated. "Do you really have an idiot living here?"

"I'd be dead before you live here."

"I'm not quite sure I understand. Did you make a joke? It was a bit dry." Demyx asked.

"It was drier than that drunkard's throat." Larxene snapped, staring back at the idiot incredulously.

"So it _was _a joke? Do you have anymore?" Demyx asked, a smile forming excitedly.

"I do, but I don't think you'd fine your own reflection as funny as I find looking at you. Then again, maybe you would." Larxene said, shrugging. "Gentlemen."

With a swift stomping of her feet, Larxene stormed out of her room, tray in her hands as she made her way to the kitchen, leaving the three men alone in the room.

"Well, isn't she just a cup of tea? I've never seen you so put down." Xigbar said, hoping to bash the chambermaid and move along.

"I would hope not." Demyx said, confused once again. "Tea generally doesn't put me down. But you know, sometimes I feel just as smart as any man out there even though I know I'm not the brightest, but I really like meat, and I heard meat can affect my wit in the worst ways."

"Without a doubt. Meat can be horrible for you at the best of times." Xigbar said, hiccupping along with the boy.

"Well, since Lord Sora still won't speak to me, I think I'll be heading home tomorrow." Demyx said, a pout on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You have a good head on your shoulders here." Xigbar said, downing more of his flask.

"Can there be something wrong with a head? Would it be put on wrong?" Demyx asked.

"I guess. Your head is perfect for you, though. I wouldn't have it any other way." Xigbar said.

"It is a flattering head, isn't it?" Demyx said with a smile.

"Of course. I hope to see you mount my nephew and have it spin."

"I don't believe he'll have me, though. Nothing I do works for him." Demyx said.

"It's just a front. I've heard him tell me himself that you'd make the perfect lover and husband. He's just too shy to say it. He said he could never marry above him in anything, be it land, age or intelligence. You two are the perfect match. Won't you stay?" Xigbar asked.

"I suppose I could." Demyx said. "I'll give him another month to come around."

"Perfect. Perhaps you could teach my nephew to dance while you're at it." Xigbar grinned.

"I will admit I'm kind of awesome at dancing."

"So I've heard."

"Yeah, I have a pretty mean pop-and-lock." Demyx said matter-of-factly.

"Would you show me?" Xigbar asked.

"Sure, let's go outside. There's a lesser chance I'll break something out there." Demyx said, and led the man out, leaving Sora to stair aimlessly out the window, pleased with being alone finally.

Meanwhile, Axel's palace was in a positive uproar. The newest addition of their servants, a teenage girl that went by the name of Roxanne had made the finest of additions to the duke's services. Her long flowing hair and long maid's dresses proved no match for her hardworking services. Below the soft exterior of this beautiful maiden, however, was Roxas, straining day by day as three have come and gone to remember to stay in character. All the same, _Roxanne_ grew to become one of the duke's most favored maids.

Taking a break from his cleaning, Roxas swept the sweat from his forehead, careful to avoid losing the wig. He sighed with exhaustion, resting in a chair that neighbored a small, branching staircase. Roxas was proud that his hard work was paying off to become Axel's favorite, but answering every beck and call of the man was far too tiring and not what he had bargained for.

"Resting on the job?" Came a voice.

"Luxord!" Roxas said, putting on his Roxanne persona. He rose from his seat with a flash, for fear that the head butler or perhaps the duke himself had caught him not working, but soon found himself relaxing with the view of the ex-favorite of the duke.

"Yes." Luxord acknowledged simply.

"Oh, I was just taking a short breather, Mr. Luxord. I anxiously await the duke's call for me." Roxas said.

Another new job that Roxas had taken on as the new favorite servant was to carry out his Lord Axel's calls for Lord Sora, being the one to be sent out and reiterate the duke's marriage proposal to the mourning Sora. Though it had seemed as an honor at first to have such a simple duty to fulfill, Roxas heard stories from the other maids of the palace, and now stood against a very jealous Luxord to try to earn the favor of the duke.

"Yes, I'm surprised the duke wishes to rely on you for this occasion instead of myself, Roxanne. It is true that I have been in the duke's service for many years, but you have only been in his service for a few days. It's strange that you have already climbed your way up the ladder while others work for it." Luxord said, stepping down the staircase with his posture straight and his movements graceful. He narrowed his eyes at the maid, studying her.

"Are you jealous or suspicious? Do you question my loyalty to the duke, Mr. Luxord? I guarantee that just because I'm new and I'm a woman, my efforts and loyalty are no different than yours." Roxas replied, his own stare challenging his fellow servant.

"I'm nothing of the sort. I'm just curious." Luxord recovered.

It was then that Axel stormed into the room, Roxas absent-mindedly stepping away from him to hide, but thought otherwise. Luxord and Roxas both bowed graciously to their duke as Saix and a few attendance followed closely behind him.

"Roxanne! Where are you?" Axel called.

Roxas sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he stepped forward quickly with another bow.

"Here, my lord."

"Oh, good! I hope you caught you while you were free of your other duties, Roxanne, but I have my message for Lord Sora prepared. First, I have your instructions. When you reach his home, I wish for you to be respectful to your future master, and do not enter his room, but stand in its doorway until he allows you. It is not your own home to attend, mind you." Axel said cautiously.

"Of course, Sir." Roxas said. "But if he is still mourning, I'll surely be ignored."

"Do all you can to make him allow you in. Luxord has not had much luck, but maybe you do, seeing as you're a woman. Women tend to have tender hearts as it is, so perhaps Sora will find a way to confide in you." Axel said.

"And what shall I say, my lord?"

"I leave that to you to relay my desire for him." Axel grinned.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, my lord." Roxas said uncertainly, bowing in case Axel found disrespect in his words.

"Don't be foolish. Also with the heart of a woman, you have the undisputed knowledge of what is pureblooded romance. Use your fantasies to manipulate your words and convey how important it is for a man like Sora to say yes to a man in love like me." Axel replied.

"I'll do my best, my lord. Please excuse me. I'll leave now." Roxas said, bowing quickly before leaving the room muttering, "This is hopeless. He can't even propose to this guy properly. If he favors me so much, then maybe _I'm_ better suited for that ridiculous lovesick duke than this Sora person. I can't possibly see what he sees in that _Sora._ I love the duke, so why does he go after someone who couldn't care less about him?"

Leaving out the servant's door, Roxas rushed around to the stable where he was saddled a horse and assisted up onto it. Adjusting to having to ride sidesaddle instead of simply straddling the horse, he held the reigns tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"No need to worry, Miss Roxanne. This is our tamest horse, I assure you." The farmhand said with a smile.

Roxas nodded and took off toward the direction of Lord Sora's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the home of Lord Sora, yet another guest had arrived. However, this man was no guest at all, as he was none other than Pence, Lord Sora's jester. The fool had been away for quite some time it seemed, had just now found his way back to return to his lord. However, he was reluctant to tell of his travels.

"You will either tell me where you were, or you won't stand a chance. I'm willing to help you and make up some excuse for you, but first you need to tell me the truth. You know Lord Sora will hang you for running off." Larxene scolded.

"Let him hang me. If it's done properly then I have nothing to fear." Pence said.

"So you say."

"There's no need to fear, Chambermaid."

"You talk big, but I know where you get your silly little words, Fool. Any idiot knows where you got _there's no need to fear_." Larxene snapped.

"And where would that be, Mistress Larxene?" Pence asked, challenging her with his words.

"Any idiot who knows Underdog, of course. Regardless of whether or not he's a talking dog with a cape, you can only wish to have a miniscule of his bravery." Larxene snapped.

"God gave men wisdom, and gave fools opportunities to use their talents." Pence retorted.

"So you're given opportunities, but you'll waste them by letting yourself be hanged?" Larxene asked incredulously.

"A good hanging on my part will prevent any harm from hurting someone else." Pence said, folding his arms defiantly.

"You're sticking to it, aren't you?" Larxene questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"I might and I might not." Pence said as a tapping came down the main staircase. Sora had left his room.

"Unless you wish to die you should make your decision quickly." Larxene said. "Here he comes. It's out of my hands."

Without another word, Larxene left. Replacing her was Sora, followed by his steward, Riku. Riku followed closely behind his lord with a secret fondness that others weren't even sure their lord knew of. Nevertheless, he enjoyed his duties and did as much as he could to please Sora, and now he awaited orders as Sora looked at Pence with disgust.

"I hope all is well, my lord." Pence said with a low bow.

"Take him away." Sora said without hesitation, waving his hand in the air. Riku hesitated.

"Didn't you hear your lord, Riku? Take him away!" Pence said.

"Your jokes are dry, Fool. I have no use for you, anymore. I also hear that you've grown dishonest." Sora said.

"My lord, you fail to realize that those problems aren't anything a little alcohol can't fix. Really, if you tell a bad man to be good, and he can't, send him to the tailor's to mend him. The tailor can only patch him up. A good person who does wrong deeds is only briefly patched with his sin and likewise, a sinner who does good deeds is only briefly patched with purity. If you understand my logic, then you could spare me. If not, then what can I do? The only betrayed husband in the world is he who is married Lady Luck, but we're all married to the lady. You give orders to take me away as I likewise give orders to take _you_ away." Pence said.

"Except you're missing the fact that I told him to take _you_ away." Sora snapped.

"Oh, my mistake, but you can't judge a book by its cover, my lord. I may look like a fool, but my mind is sharp. That being said, I can prove that you are the fool." Pence said.

"Oh, can you?"

"Easily."

"Let's hear it, then." Sora said, folding his arms and looking on at the man with amusement. There was no possible way that a fool could match his own lord in wits.

"I'll have to ask you some questions, my lord, if you'll comply." Pence said.

"Whatever. Ask away. I have nothing better to do." Sora said.

Pence grinned and stepped forward. "Why are you mourning, Good Sir?"

"Petty fool, I mourn the loss of my brother."

"I'm afraid sorry that his soul has gone to hell." Pence said sadly, shrugging with emphasis.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's obvious his soul is in heaven." Sora said.

"Then you're a fool for being upset that your dear brother's soul has gone to heaven. Take away this fool." Pence said, waving Sora away.

Sora turned and leaned closer to Riku, their shoulders brushing slightly as he whispered, "This fool is getting funnier."

"I agree, and he'll continue to be funnier until the man dies. Old age makes people act funny, especially fools." Riku whispered in return.

"And I hope you grow old and senile, because then you'll just be a foolish fool." Pence said.

"He's good, isn't he, Riku?" Sora said fondly.

"I'm surprised that you want to keep a troublemaker fool like him. You claim he's funny, but why keep around a man that will only make fun of you? He's hardly worth your time. Let me get rid of him. I'd be too smart for him to escape from me though dry humor." Riku said.

"Oh, stop, Riku, you're getting full of yourself. If you're a good person then you won't let what he says bother you. As a fool he doesn't criticize, regardless of his words." Sora said.

"I'm glad you think so, my lord." Pence grinned.

Outside, Roxas found his way to Lord Sora's home, some other men of Axel's having followed him for safety precaution. Rushing to the gates, he called out the guardsmen, who rushed forward cautiously and curiously at the unknown new visitor.

"I must speak with Lord Sora. Won't you please allow me in?" Roxas asked, putting on his best girl voice as he fluttered his eyelashes at the hormonal guards.

"Just a moment Miss." Said a voice in a slur as Sir Xigbar approached the gates. "A guard can never be too careful. Fetch Larxene to notify Sora."

"Yessir!" A guard replied. He rushed inside until he found Larxene butchering the chef for his poor mincing skills. "Miss Larxene?"

Larxene turned abruptly, a look of deranged anger in her eyes at whoever interrupted her until she noticed it was simply the guard. Her face swept over with a look of kindness as she made her way over to step outside of the kitchen in a private word with the guard. After the guard notified her of the situation, she nodded and gestured for him to wait as she rushed off to find her lord. Without a knock, she entered the room, brushing by Pence as she did.

"My lord, there's a young lady at the gate who wishes to have a word with you." She said. Sora looked at her blankly a moment before he couldn't help but show his look of annoyance.

"Was this woman sent by the duke?"

"I don't know. The guards commented that she is a beautiful lady with a few men carefully following her."

"And who is speaking with this lady now?"

"Your uncle, Sir Xigbar." Larxene replied.

"Have the guards send Uncle Xigbar away, please. He'll scare her off. I'll send Riku to this lady." Sora said, before turning to his steward as Larxene rushed out. "Speak to her, and if she's from the duke, get rid of her. Tell her I'm sick or out or anything. Give whatever excuse you can as long as you make her and her men go away."

"Yes, my lord." Riku said. He bowed quickly be rushing out of the room.

Moments later, Sir Xigbar came strolling into the room, stumbling over nothing and using the nearby furniture to walk straight. Sora shook his head and rolled his eyes at the display. The fool gave a brief interpretation himself.

"I swear, he's half drunk so early again." Sora muttered, and then addressing his uncle. "Who is at the gate?"

"A lady."

"A lady. And who is this lady?" Sora asked, his patience growing thin.

"There are ladies. They exist, you know—" Xigbar stopped to give a long, hard belch. "Ugh. I shouldn't have eaten that. Oh, hello fool!"

"Hello, Sir Xigbar." Pence greeted happily.

"Ugh, Uncle, why are you so drunk already?" Sora asked, his foot tapping unconsciously.

"I drunk, I'm not swear." Xigbar hiccupped. "I told you there's a lady at the gate."

"I know. Who is she?"

"Who cares? She can be the devil for all I care, kid. I have things to do." Xigbar replied, and stumbled out of the room.

Sora sighed, a wrinkle forming on his forehead in annoyance. He frowned and turned to Pence who stood a little straighter.

"Fool, won't you look after him for me?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Ask the coroner for an inquest for him. He might as well be drowned in his own disgusting booze." Sora added in a mutter as he watched Pence leave, following Xigbar in the direction he wandered off, a mischievous grin pasted on his face.

As Pence left, Riku returned, giving a firm bow.

"The lady is relentless, my lord. Whatever excuse I give, she counteracts. What can I say to her? She has an answer for everything and she will not leave until she speaks to you." Riku asked.

"Then simply tell the dense girl that she will not see me." Sora replied.

"I tried that approach, Sir, but she threatens to stand at the door until you agree."

Sora thought a moment, rubbing his chin as if it would help him. His gaze turned away from his steward, sweeping across the floor, climbing up the wall before lastly looping around from the ceiling and back onto the steward.

"She is just a lady?" He questioned.

"Like any other."

"Is she beautiful?"

"If that is your taste, then yes." Riku said, growing uncomfortable.

"In that case, let her in. Do not let her know who I am. She will speak with me unknowingly."

"Yes, sir."

Riku left once again, leaving Sora there alone. He left the room and made his way to the drawing room where one would usually meet their guests. He took a seat in his favorite chair, sitting up straight and stiff as he waited. Moments later, he heard sets of footsteps making his way down the hall until finally, Riku walked in with a lovely blonde.

"Are you this house's lord?" Roxas asked.

"I represent him."

"I need to speak with the lord himself."

"You can speak to me just fine."

"I have my speech memorized, Sir, and it's only intended for the lord. I would hate to waste it on the wrong person." Roxas prodded.

Sora paused, looking at the girl before him. She was quite beautiful, as he had been told. Her skin was soft and ivory, with eyes so blue they challenged his own. Her eyelashes were long, threatening to hide them from view. The girl stood with grace, speaking with the most lovely pink plush lips he had ever seen.

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked as he stood, pacing about the floor.

"I'm sorry, but if I answer you I'll get off track and forget my speech. Please, let me recite it to the lord of the house, Sir." Roxas insisted.

"Are you an actor? A comedian?" His slow steps rounded Roxas who followed him with his eyes, his head turning only when necessary.

"No. Are you the lord of the house?"

Sora paused yet again, narrowing his eyes at the girl. He was curious to know more about her. He sighed in defeat.

"I am. Now get to the point of your speech. Skip all praise and other nonsense." Sora said.

"Oh, that's really a shame, Sir. I worked so hard memorizing it. It's poetic too. Truly romantic." Roxas said proudly.

"That just makes it all the more fake and all the less worth my time." Sora said. "Now, I heard you were rude outside and that would be the only reason I agreed to speak with you. If you won't get to the point, then leave. Larxene?"

Larxene suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Miss, are you leaving?"

"No." Roxas said, keeping his eyes on Sora's. "I have a message to deliver."

"Then get to it. What is this message about?"

"You. If I come across as rude, it's only due to how rudely I've been treated since I've arrived." Roxas said. "My message is a secret. It's sacred and only for your ears. No one else is to hear it."

"All right. Larxene, Riku, leave us. I have some _sacred secret_ to hear." Sora said, waving his attendants out of the room.

They left, leaving only Sora and Roxas there, only several inches keeping them apart as they stared each other down. Blue eyes struck blue eyes, a metaphysical battle of strength and wits stabbing at the other with those gazes. The door clicked shut and the real duel began.

"Recite." Sora ordered.

"Oh, sweet gentleman—"

"So I'm _sweet_ now, am I? What are you quoting?" Sora asked.

"The duke's heart." Roxas countered.

"Oh? What page?" Sora asked, the two pacing about the room, rounding each other with each beat of their foot on the wooden panels below them.

"The table of contents say it's the first chapter."

"I've read that millions of times. It's heresy, Miss. Is there a part of the story I haven't heard or must you leave yet?" Sora asked, turning his face away from Roxas, narrowing his eyes as they looked out the window, his back to the strange woman in his house.

"Show me your face."

"Your overstepping your bounds, woman." Sora warned. "There's a portrait of me, right over there. You can see it for yourself if you're so curious."

Roxas turned to the fireplace that he watched Sora gesture to. Above it was place an elegant painting of Sora, so well done that it might as well be a photograph. In Roxas' eyes, it definitely captured Sora's handsome looks down perfectly. Roxas could only wish to be so easy on the eyes. He stepped closer to it, brushing his fingertips over it to feel the texture of the paint strokes.

"Your painter is very talented." Roxas said softly. "That is, if God made it this way."

"Oh, He did." Sora said from the window. "Nothing could destroy it."

"This is what God would call true beauty. You're quite handsome." Roxas said.

"Oh?"

"This looks as if Mother Nature herself painted your skin the ivory of her snow; your lips the red of her roses; your eyes the blue of her sea." Roxas said. "It would be a pity to let such good looks die with you, Sir, with no children to inherit them for future generations to enjoy. It would almost be cruel."

"I wouldn't be cruel. I have every intention of finding a fine lady and settling down. My children would have my ivory skin, my oceanic eyes, and my wife's yellow hair." Sora said, subtly turning to look at Roxas now. "Did you only come here to tell me how handsome I was?"

"I came here to see what you were like." Roxas said, never removing his eyes from the painting above him.

"And your verdict, lady?" Sora asked, turning to face Roxas now.

"I see that you're a proud man." Roxas said, turning and looking at Sora in return. "Unfortunately you would still be as devilishly handsome and proud even if you were the devil himself. My lord, Axel, loves you deeply Sir, and if you're not a fool you would return his love just as deeply, no matter what your looks."

"Oh really? And _how_ does your lord love me?"

"He adores you. He cries tears to see you and groans thunder to be with you and lies with sighs of fire in admiration."

"Axel knows how I feel. I can't love him." Sora said, a small ounce of sympathy in his voice. "I'm sure he's everyone's dream and I should be honored. He's young, noble, rich, has the reputation of a king. People speak highly of him, he's well educated, attractive and now as I've come to realize, quite bold."

"But?"

"But I just cannot come to love him. He should've accepted that long ago." Sora said, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"That's the problem, Sir. If I loved you as deeply as my master does with even an ounce of the same passion as he does, and was put through the suffering you're putting him through, even I wouldn't understand your rejection." Roxas said.

"And what would you do about it? If you loved me, that is." Sora asked.

"I'd come out here personally. I'd build a brilliant palace right next to yours so I could see you every day. I would write the most lovely of sad songs and sing them to your window every night. I'd throw small pebbles at your window to call you out when I was lonely. I'd shout my love from the hills so that everyone would know how much I loved you, and maybe even feel it through the echoes." Roxas said, watching Sora closely. "I would make your life as much of a loveless hell as mine was so you would wretch with guilt and feel sorry for me."

Sora's eyes widened with the emotion buried into Roxas' words. It seemed to real, so fathomable that he could start feeling sympathy for the person he's been rejecting at just the breath of this woman's words. She moved him to the point where each breath of heartache she spoke seemed to drive a nail into his heart.

When the silence grew too thick, Sora forced himself to recover quickly. "Not bad. You might make it as an actor, you know. You could make quite the accomplishment. Who are your parents?"

"I was born a lady in a higher position than I am now." Roxas said.

"Go back to the duke. Tell him I can't love him and he should give up now, while he's still confused. Make sure he doesn't send any more messengers unless you decide yourself to come and tell me how he took the bad news. Thank you, and let me pay you for your trouble. You should leave." Sora said, pulling out some coins to give to the lady.

"Keep your filthy money." Roxas spat. "My master is getting a reward, not me. I hope that in return, you get the love you deserve. I hope you fall in love with someone with a heart of stone and a soul of darkness who treats you like a joke and throws you away like you're doing to the duke. Goodbye."

Roxas clenched his fists in outrage as he stormed out of the room. How dare that man think so lowly of his master? He loved his master far deeper than anyone could realize, and saw no fault in any of the duke's actions other than the one that the duke was in love with this deranged lord, and not with Roxas himself.

Gathering up the rest of the duke's men and jumping onto his horse without assistance from Sora's guards, they galloped with great speed out of sight from the home, and unless it was to spit on his grave, Roxas hoped to never see that man again.

From the drawing room window, Sora peeked through the curtains, watching the lady leave with disgust on his face. He rolled his eyes before narrowing them at her retreating figure.

"Who are your parents? _Oh, I was born a lady in a higher position than I am now._" He mocked. "I'm sure you were. The way you talk, your pretty face, your lovely body, your every behavior and your sensitive soul all prove of what a lady you are."

Sora stopped, shocked at his own words as he caught himself. He turned away from the window, closing his eyes and shaking his head to scold himself.

"No, calm down. If that foolish duke were even remotely like the lady you are, I might be happy with him. Ugh, I feel sick. Is it even possible for someone to fall in love this quickly? Why is it that I see every bit of her perfection, even with my eyes closed? She's a disease." Sora muttered away to himself. "Riku!"

Riku rushed through the door without another second passing. He stood straight and proud, just inside the room, ready to service his lord without hesitation.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Follow that woman back." Sora said, walking up to Riku and pulling up the steward's hand, holding it in the two of his as he pried Riku's fingers open to view his gloved palm. "He insisted on leaving this ring from the duke with me. Give it back. I want nothing to do with it. Warn him not to encourage the duke's fleeting lust for me, he'll fall for someone else some day. If she returns to the gates tomorrow, I'll tell him why. Now go."

"Yes, my lord." Riku said, intently watching every single spot the two of them touched with a pounding heart.

"Go." Sora repeated.

Riku darted from the room and Sora watched from the window as he took his fastest steed and went off in the direction that Roxas and the rest of the duke's men had raced off to. He turned away sharply again, shaking his head and collapsing into a nearby chair, putting his head between his knees and holding it there, his eyes clamped closed as he sighed deeply.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." He whispered softly so no one could hear, not even himself. He didn't wish to admit it.

A/N: I tried to keep close to the original text as much as I could for this chapter so the emotion would be conveyed properly. I hope it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Along a far coast of the Kingdom of Herzen, two individuals remained there, standing side by side, staring out at the vast ocean before them. One was a tall boy with small spikes in his blonde hair, matching with a carved face and strong frame. Beside him stood a weary, delicate woman. Her long blonde hair was pulled off to one shoulder as she looked out, fighting tears. Her looks were identical to that of Roxas' alias, Roxanne.

"Are you sure you won't stay any longer? Let me go with you." Said the boy.

"No, Hayner. You need to stay. I'm better off facing my future alone before my bad luck rubs off on you." Said the girl.

"At least tell me where you're going." Hayner insisted.

"If it's meant to be, we'll meet again. I mooched off of your hospitality for far too long after I washed up here. Besides, I'll simply be wandering around anyway. There is one thing I wanted to tell you though." She said.

"Yes?"

"My name isn't Kairi. It's Namine." She said. "My mother's name was Kairi. She was a lovely woman. I have a brother too, named Roxas, but he's all I have now, if he's still alive."

"What do you mean?"

"We were on the same ship when the storm hit, tearing the thing to pieces. I haven't seen any of the sailors, or the captain or even my brother, but I have to believe he's still alive. He _must_ still be alive, he's too strong to die. I need to find him though, because he's all I have left." Namine said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My brother is out there. I know it."

"I just wish I could have been a better host, Miss." Hayner said, shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets. He watched her from the corner of his eye.

"You were the perfect host, Hayner. Don't think otherwise. There's only one favor I ask of you, despite the all the trouble I've caused you already." Namine said, turning to him.

"There was no trouble. Let my favor be hiring me as your servant. I'll follow you anywhere. I care about you, Namine."

"We need to say goodbye, Hayner. There's no escaping it. I only ask you that if you see my brother, to point him in the direction of the Count's palace. I'll try to get that man's help in searching for my brother." Namine said.

"What does he look like?"

"His name is Roxas, and though our mother said we looked alike, he was what anyone would consider handsome. His face is as beautiful as his mind. He's brilliant and resourceful, and everything I wish to be." Namine said.

"That's quite cryptic."

"It's hard to describe my brother. I know that when you see him, you'll recognize him from me, though. We're twins." Namine said with a smile. "I need to go now Hayner. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Namine…"

"Hayner. Promise me."

"I promise. I won't say good bye, though. If it's meant to be, we'll meet again. You said it yourself." Hayner replied with a smile. "I hope to see you soon."

"You too." Namine replied.

She straightened up the sack that she had looped over her shoulder before taking one last look at Hayner, and then the ocean. She gave a big sigh, and then turned to the rocks behind her, climbing off to the nearby road and walking down it out of town.

Meanwhile, the sound of pounding hooves digging into the earth disturbed the path between the duke's palace and Sora's home. The small group, headed by Roxas in his Roxanne garb, began to gradually slow into a casual gallop as the racing of the horses and the adrenaline of it all blew off Roxas' pent up steam. The rest of the men remained quiet, not wanting to anger the lady further.

They heard it with alarm, however, as Riku's horse raced up from far behind them, slowing before stopping abruptly in front of their path, blocking them from continuing any further. Riku stared down at Roxas, his shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath. He narrowed his eyes a moment before holding out his arm with a fist. It looked as if he was punching the air, though Riku knew that with his fingers facing down, he was returning the ring the foolish duke dared to give to his lord.

"Take it back." Riku said, his voice in a tone of authority.

"Take _what_ back?" Roxas asked, cocking an eyebrow. He didn't have the slightest idea what this steward was going on about.

"The ring from the duke. Take it back." Riku replied. He flipped his fist over so his fingers touched the rays of the sun, and then opened them to show a silver ring in the center of his palm.

Roxas pulls his horse a little closer to the steward, looking down at the ring with furrowed eyebrows. He never had any orders to give Sora a ring, and he definitely recalls that he never gave the man one either, with or without orders. He looked at Riku and shook his head.

"I didn't give it to your lord, stop acting stupid and bring it back. I've never seen that ring before." Roxas said.

"Lord Sora specifically said that you insisted that he receive this as a gift from the duke. He doesn't want it. He cannot love the duke, and wishes the ring be returned. Keep this petty token. My lord wants nothing to do with yours." Riku said stiffly.

Roxas looked at the ring again, sighing as he caught on. This was an antic devised by Lord Sora. He rolled his eyes and decided to go along with it. It was clear that no matter how much he denied that the ring was never his nor the duke's to begin with, this Steward was bent on fulfilling his orders and returning with a successful outcome.

"I won't take the ring back. I was meant to give it to her." He said finally.

"You have given it to her and now she is giving it back. Take the ring." Riku snapped. "She cannot love the duke, but allows you to return tomorrow to find out the reason. I would assume you give her how poorly the duke took the message as well."

"I won't take the ring." Roxas repeated.

"Fine then, here!" Riku exclaimed, his anger getting the best of him as he threw the ring down into the dirt. "If it's worth picking it up, there it is. If not, then whoever finds it can have it. It will not go to my lord."

Riku gave a stern glare to Roxas and his men before trotting off back toward his master, leaving them there. Roxas sat there and watched him leave before turning curiously to his men who shrugged. He sighed, sliding off of the horse with as much grace as he could manage before he knelt down and picked up the ring, holding it up to look at it, rotating it in his fingers.

"What would Lord Sora be trying to pull by giving me this ring? I didn't give him a ring." He said, studying its beauty further before coming upon a realization. "You don't suppose that the gentleman likes me? That's absurd! He couldn't. It's true he seemed distracted, but to have given me this ring and fallen in love with me…"

"Forgive me if it's not my place, Miss, but you _are_ quite beautiful. It would be no question that the gentleman had fallen for you during your conversation." Said a guard, leaping down from his horseback to assist _Roxanne_ back onto her horse.

"I'm hardly beautiful. Giving a ring of all things though, it's so indiscreet of a proposal. I feel horrible for making that poor man think that I'm the woman he wants. He might as well be in love with a dream. It can never happen. I'm a ma—" Roxas stopped, catching himself. "A maid for the duke. The duke is in love with _him._ I could never betray my master. I'm not in love with the gentleman anyway."

"Miss?"

"Let's go." Roxas said, slipping the ring into his pocket for safe keeping. He accepted the guard's assistance as he leaped up onto the horse, sitting sidesaddle. He waited for the guard to mount his own horse once again before he set his horse off in the direction of the duke's palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The moon rose high into the sky, glowing with light and echoing it to parts of the earth below. Late into the night, the people of the kingdom were sound asleep in their beds. No sounds disturbed them, no disasters occurred. That is, you were left undisturbed unless you were one of the unfortunate residents of Lord Sora's home.

Inside, when one would hope they'd be sleeping, Sir Xigbar and Sir Demyx spent this late hour swapping stories and drowning themselves in beer. Their booming laughter echoed around the house and just as their laughter could be heard, they were shortly followed by the drizzling of alcohol and the clinking of glasses.

"Sir Xigbar, why aren't we in bed?" Demyx asked through a fit of flittering giggles.

Xigbar leaned back in his chair, downing a shot of whiskey. "Well, I look at it this way. If we're up past midnight, then we're up early in the morning. The doctors say it's healthy to start the day early!"

"Staying up late is staying up late. I find it a bit hard to start the day that early, when I hadn't even gotten close to finishing the previous one!" Demyx said.

"Oh shut up. I hate your logic as much as I hate an empty bottle." He said, drinking another shot. "Riddle me this, people are made up of the four elements right?"

"Normal people might, but we're made of food and booze." Demyx grinned as Xigbar leaned forward, pointing at him approvingly.

"Perfect! I like you. You're smart. The perfect life consists of eating and drinking. We should eat and drink." Xigbar leaned back and turned in the direction of the kitchen. "Larxene! More Wine! Bring some Scotch, too!"

"Hello! Well aren't we just a group of three fools? I'd say you two are a bit of an alternative sort, though, aren't you?" Pence greeted as he strut into the room.

"Hey, Dumbass, sing us a song!" Xigbar cheered, raising a bottle into the air.

"I love this fool. I'd pay to have his singing voice, and even more to have his sexy legs." Demyx said, and then turned to the fool. "You were talking about some silly star crap the other day, weren't you? It was funny. I liked it."

"Glad you did."

"Me too. Now sing, Fool!" Xigbar roared. Both Xigbar and Demyx grabbed some coins out of their money pouches and threw them at the fool. "Here! Sixpence! Sing!"

"But there's only one if him." Demyx said, confused. He was ignored.

"What type of song should I sing?" Pence asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between the two drunkards.

"Sing us a song…" Demyx's voice faded away with thought as he looked over at Xigbar for help.

"You're the piano man." Xigbar said, throwing the burden onto the younger of the two. "Just… Sing us a song tonight."

"Well, we're all in the mood for a melody." Demyx grinned, picking up on the silent tune. "And you've got us feelin' all right."

Pence looked on, confused. It was at that moment that Xigbar at Demyx rose from their seats, throwing an arm around the other before they inhaled deeply and loudly exclaimed the next part of the song.

"Oh, la la la, di da da! La la, di da da da dum!"

Pence remained completely confused and oblivious that he had just been Rick Rolled by a Billy Joel song. The two drunk men rejoiced.

Quick to put a damper on their excitement and jokes, Larxene stormed into the room, throwing the door open with bags under her eyes and her hair all a mess. She gave firm glares at the two drunks, stomping over before grabbing the two idiots by the collars and pulling them closer to get their attention.

"If you two don't shut up right now, you'll be in for it! Lord Sora is two seconds away from sending Riku down here to throw the two of your asses out!" She snapped, shoving them away as they stumbled into the table. "Keep it down if you know what's good for you."

"Fool, it's your turn! Sing us a song. Make it a love song." Xigbar said, ignoring Larxene and taking a seat back on his chair. Demyx followed his example.

Pence stopped and thought a moment.

"_What is love?"_ He sang. "_Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me, no more."_

"Beautiful. Beautiful voice." Demyx said.

"His breath stinks, though."

"Yes, but it stinks very sweetly."

"You say that as if we could listen with our noses—OW!"

The three men's escapades were cut short unfortunately, as Larxene rushed up to the three and hit them all upside the head. She glared with what could have been daggers.

"I said shut up!"

"_We're just having some fun, Miss Witch."_ Xigbar replied in song.

"_Just a little bit of fun!_" Demyx joined.

"I'm related to the kid. He can't have me thrown out and I won't let him throw out Sir Demyx, either. Plus this fool here managed to prevent himself from getting _hanged._ The guy can handle himself." Xigbar said, then cleared his throat to sing once more. "_Woke up in the morning feelin' like P. Diddy—"_

"For God's sake, shut up!" Larxene snapped.

"Please do." Came a voice from the door.

The four turned to see Riku, still in pajamas with blood shot eyes, glaring even more dangerously than Larxene had been. He glared viciously at them all, holding a finger in the air as if pointing up, but they all knew there was a more evil meaning to it than that.

"What do you think you're doing? What's wrong with you? It's the middle of the night!" Riku exclaimed. "Don't you have any respect for your lord?"

"We respected the beat of the song." Xigbar said.

"And harmony. Don't forget harmony!" Demyx added.

"And harmony! So shut up!" Xigbar exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and nearly falling out of his chair.

"Let me be frank." Riku said dangerously.

"But you're name is Riku!" Demyx chimed in, earning a very sharp glare and a smack in the back of the head from Larxene.

"Sir Xigbar, you're allowed to stay here as a privilege. If you don't shape up and act like an adult, Lord Sora said that he will be willing to personally show you the way out." Riku continued.

Xigbar climbed down from his chair, stumbling and scuffing his feet as he made his way to leave the room. He slowly went about the process, most likely trying to remain on his feet. He waved dramatically to Demyx and Pence, throwing them kisses as he went.

"_The time has come for me to leave…_" He sang vicariously.

"Sir Xigbar. Do yourself a favor and shut up." Larxene said, folding her arms.

"_When you're gone then we will grieve!"_ Pence sang back.

"Or heave." Demyx added.

"I'd like to heave. You smell horrible." Larxene spat.

"Oh, yes, keep it up. You're doing great for yourself with this behavior." Riku said to the men.

"You're nothing more than a servant here, Riku. Do you think that just because you're some goody two-shoes that it means that no one else is allowed to enjoy themselves?" Xigbar asked.

"You can't do anything. They'll have plenty of fun, even with you here." Pence said.

"Go polish your leash, lap dog. Larxene, more wine?" Xigbar asked.

"Larxene, if you know what's best for you, you won't get them more. I assure you all, Lord Sora will find out about all of this." Riku snapped, and stormed out of the room.

"You know," Demyx slurred. "there's nothing I would like more than to make a fool out of him. I could challenge him to a public game of Dungeons and Dragons and then stand him up."

"Do it. I have the game under my bed." Xigbar said.

"Oh boys, you're far too simple minded." Larxene said suddenly, a look of mischief on her face. "That Riku has been a thorn in my side for quite some time. I'll make a big fool out of him, trust me. I'll make a public display of his stupidity. Just you wait."

"Oh? Joining us now, are you? What did you have in mind?" Xigbar asked.

"Well, you know how he can sometimes be so goody-goody?" Larxene asked.

"Yes! I'll beat him up! He won't fight back!" Demyx exclaimed.

"You'll beat the man for being good?" Xigbar questioned.

"Oh. You have a point."

"Anyway, he's not as goody-goody as he tries to make himself out to be. He's pretentious, trying to speak and act like nobility. He acts all proud and conceited, thinking he's just filled to the brim with things that people love about him. That's his weakness." Larxene plotted.

"Oh?" The two drunks leaned forward.

"I'll get him thinking he has an admirer." Larxene began. "I'll have him come across some love letters addressed to no one in particular. They'll describe his hair, his legs, the way he walks, his expression…all in forged handwriting of Lord Sora's."

"How do you manage that?" Demyx asked.

"I've been Lord Sora's chambermaid for years. He and I can hardly tell our handwriting apart most of the time. He won't know the difference" She replied.

"I like it." Xigbar said.

"Me too." Said Demyx.

"Perfect. I'll start on it in the morning. For now, you need to all get to bed before something happens to the two of you." Larxene said and strutted out of the room proudly.

"Good night. You're one hell of a woman." Xigbar said with a grin.

"She's something all right." Demyx agreed quietly.

Xigbar turned to the younger man suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow. "She's a lovely woman and she adores me. What's it to you?"

"I was adored once…" Demyx said dreamily.

When the sun finally rose to begin another day, the duke's palace was in a downbeat of woes. Axel lounged around, completely spent in his sobs of rejection. He gazed off dramatically at the ceiling while listening to the sweetest of music, rambling on to whoever he dragged in to listen that love was a painful thing, and no one should ever have to suffer through it as he did.

"It's just such a horrible thing. Who knew that you could have so much feeling toward one person, intending on using it to be joy and happiness, only to end up having it smack you in the face and putting you into depression?" Axel whined, lounging awkwardly on a sofa with Saix sitting obediently nearby, supporting Axel as a friend, but clearly wanting nothing more than to escape.

"It's dreadful, Sir. Why not have music cheer you up? It seemed to work a little yesterday." Saix suggested.

"Yes, yes." Axel said, waving a hand in the air. "Music. Play me music."

The chamber orchestra started up their instruments, playing a joyful, upbeat song in an attempt to sooth their saddened duke. Axel listened to the music, knowing the song immediately as his foot swayed and twitched about in the air with it as if it were a conductor's wand.

"Sing. Have that man sing it to me again, Saix." Axel whined.

"I'm sorry, but the singer isn't here."

"What? Who was he?" Axel asked, sitting up abruptly to look at his friend.

"Demyx, the jester. He's somewhere else in the house, I believe."

"Get him. In the meantime, keep playing." Axel said, collapsing back down into the sofa.

Axel watched as Saix rose from his seat and left the room, following the man with his eyes as he strode through the door. He gazed at the empty hall a moment before his page Roxanne passed by the door. Realizing that he had dismissed Roxanne as soon as the words hit him and had yet to warn the girl of the tragic curse of love, he reached out an arm to beckon her forth.

"Roxanne!" He called.

Roxas stopped, turning and entering the room Axel had called him from, bowing respectfully. Axel sat up, waving his arm about at the furniture surrounding him to allow him to take a seat. Roxas obliged.

"I must warn you, fair lady. If you ever fall in love, and feel the sting it brings to its unfortunate victims then you must know that no matter what you need to remember me now. Remember how torn apart I am so that you can look upon this and feel as if you can look to me for guidance. This mood is not for the faint of heart, and I only hope that for the sake of your delicate frame you won't fall in love at all. If you do, though, I wish you the best and the most happiness anyone could bring." Axel said in a wimper.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Oh, dear, you have." Axel said with a mix of concern and astonishment. He remained sitting up, straightening himself as he flung his legs over and sat on the edge of his seat. "You _have_ fallen in love, haven't you?"

Roxas blushed a faint pink and lowered his eyes. "You could say that."

"What kind of person is he? I hope he's kind to you."

"He is. He's a lot like you." Roxas said, wondering if the duke would catch onto his remarks.

"He's not good enough for you, then. How old is he?"

"About your age."

"He's much, much too old for you. To save yourself, you need to find someone better." Axel said, and then lifted a finger and preached as if it was full of knowledge. "If there's one thing a lady like you must know, is that men are fickle creatures. You need to find that perfect medium between the geezers and the boys. Those men will stay with you and love you as much as you deserve."

"I understand. I agree." Roxas said, looking at Axel now.

"I'm glad."

"I found him, my lord." Saix called from the door.

In stepped Saix, ushering Pence in from somewhere in the house. Pence gave a low bow to Axel, grinning happily as he noticed the chamber orchestra playing softly in the corner. He stood up a bit straighter.

"Oh good. Friend, I need you to sing us the song you sang last night." Axel said, and then turned excitedly to Roxas. "Listen to the words, Roxanne, because it's a song about innocent love like it was in the days of our grandparents."

"Yes, Sir."

The chamber orchestra stopped, preparing themselves for their song from the beginning. Pence took his place beside them as to not tear away the spotlight too much as a singer already did, and awaited Axel to give him the signal that gave him permission to begin. When he received it, he inhaled, the music playing before he began to sing.

"_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide—no escape from reality. Open your eyes. Look at up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy because easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me."_ The fool sang.

Axel paid Pence for his trouble, hiding his tears and he clapped. His applause was hesitantly followed by Saix's and Roxas' own applause, looking between each other and their duke wondering how they were meant to react.

"You're an amazing Queen cover singer if I ever saw one." Axel said, clapping faster.

"Thank you, my lord." Pence grinned.

"You may leave." Axel said, dismissing the fool.

Pence bowed low. "I pray for the God of Melancholy to protect you and that your spirits will be lifted with each passing day. Good bye." He said, and left.

"I'd like the rest of you to leave, too." Axel said, relaxing into the back of the sofa he sat on. Saix and the other attendants, including the orchestra, bowed low and left. Roxas stood to leave as well, bowing as he did before he was stopped. "Roxanne, I'd like you to see Sora again. Just one more time. Tell her my love for him is pure and not due to his wealth. His rich appealing beauty attracts me."

"And if she still says she can't love you?" Roxas asked.

"I refuse."

"My lord, you have to." Roxas said, kneeling down to be closer to Axel's level, taking the man's hand in his own. "Just imagine if there's someone out there _right now_ who loves you more than anything. They exist to love you and you can't love them, and tell them. Shouldn't they just accept it?"

"No one else can handle the same feelings that I'm feeling right now. Their hearts aren't big enough to hold it all. Love is shallow and fleeting for them, but mine is all-consuming and growing by the day. Don't compare my love for Sora to someone else's." Axel said, trying to pull away with no success.

"I understand, Sir, but—"

"What could you possibly understand?"

Roxas stared firmly into Axel's eyes, squeezing his hand slightly. "I know more about love, especially a _man's_ love than you think. People have hearts just as sensitive and loyal as yours, and although some may have smaller hearts than you, that doesn't mean that they can't handle the same amount of love as you have, it just means that their love is so strong for them that it's overflowing. Why, I'm quite sure there's someone out there loving you just as much right now."

"Do you know their story?" Axel asked softly, never removing his eyes from Roxas'.

"Yes, but there's nothing to tell. They would never tell you. They'd bottle it away until it destroyed them if it could, smiling through their sadness if it would make you happy." Roxas said.

"Wouldn't they die? Haven't they already?" Axel asked.

"I haven't, but one can never be completely sure." Roxas said, releasing Axel's hand and standing upright. "But should I still speak to Lord Sora?"

"Yes. Give him this, and remind him that my love will never leave me, and can never be denied." Axel said, turning to a nearby table to gather a small jewel, handing it to Roxas and dismissing him. Roxas left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun began to fall from its peak in the sky, trouble began to brew below. In the garden of Lord Sora's home, a secret gathering of sorts was taking place. The group whispered and chuckled to and fro, grinning deviously at what they had done—at what Larxene had done. As they had hoped, the beginning of her joke had so far been a success.

"Hurry up, Vexen." Xigbar called. The mad spectacled gentleman rushed forward, a grin on his face.

"I'm coming! I'd rather die than miss this!" Vexen replied, racing after Xigbar and Demyx.

"Won't this be exciting? We'll finally get to see that idiot humiliated." Xigbar grinned.

"I'm thrilled. He's tried to get me in trouble with Lord Sora far too many times." Vexen said with disgust.

"We'll let you experiment and concoct to your heart's content just to piss him off, then Demyx and I will mock him until he's driven out, right, Sir Demyx?" Xigbar said.

"It'll be a huge disappointment if we don't." Demyx said.

They rushed off to the far side of the garden, stopping in time for Larxene to come into view, trying to catch up and join them.

"Here comes our little villain." Xigbar grinned as Larxene walked up to them. "How are you, my sweet?"

Larxene, however, didn't have the smug look, but one of excitement and anxiety. She pointed off to a large hedge, glancing behind her quickly.

"Behind the hedge! He's coming! You're all in for a treat." She said, smirking at the last part as she shoved the three men behind the large hedge, tossing the love letter down onto the path in time for herself to run off elsewhere.

From around the corner, Riku strolled along, smug and smitten, smirking all the while. He seemed perfectly pleased with himself, sighing dreamily and looking about enjoying the scenery as he spoke aloud to himself.

"Everything is perfect! Larxene had once said that Sora was a bit more fond of me than a master should be. I've practically hear the man say it himself. If Sora were to fall for a man, that man would look and act like me. I always said he respected me and treated me better than the others, and what else would one think than love!" Riku said, beaming.

"He seems like the man to play a giant. I'm a warrior, and if I've learned anything about giants from the generation one quest, it's that there's no treasure in the upper level fortress." Demyx said.

"What?" Vexen questioned. Xigbar shushed the two of them.

"Just think, I could be Count! The best count alive!" Riku cheered. Xigbar scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I need an archer in my party. Are either of you archers? If so, shoot him." Demyx said, only to be shushed again.

"I know I have a chance. I mean, of course I have a chance! It's guaranteed. It's happened before." Riku said.

"We've got him right where we want him. He's got an ego bigger than his head!" Vexen chuckled.

"Is that even possible? His head is capital H Huge." Xigbar asked.

"Just imagine it, Riku, with Sora as my wife." Riku said aloud. "An imperial palace, my latest kill on the fire with Sora massaging my feet while the kids play with the dogs on the floor and the servants all file in awaiting orders."

"I've heard that somewhere." Vexen whispered.

"I'd look at them all telling them that I know my place and they should know theirs. Then I'd tell them to find that idiot _Uncle Xigbar…_" Riku said, going on with his fantasy.

"That little…" Xigbar muttered, cluttering his mouth with obscenities about the boy.

"I'd have them fetch him, and while I waited I would frown impatiently. I might toy with my watch or even some _very expensive_ jewelry I'd be wearing. Then Xigbar would arrive, bow before me…" Riku continued.

"We're going to kill him, right?" Xigbar asked, only to be shushed himself this time.

"I'd look down to him sternly, no longer trying to be friendly…"

"…and good old Uncle Xiggy punches you in your fat, ugly face." Xigbar muttered.

"and I'd tell him, _Uncle Xigbar, since I've been lucky enough to marry your niece I feel obligated to tell you a few things."_

"Oh, really?" Xigbar whispered.

"_You must stop being such an incompetent drunk."_ Riku said with a grin as Xigbar scoffed.

"Hold it in. You'll ruin it." Vexen warned.

"_And you're wasting your time with that dumbass of a boy—"_ Riku continued.

"Me next?" Demyx whispered.

"_Sir Demyx."_

"That's me!"

It was at that time that the completely unobservant Riku noticed the white letter sitting there in contrast with the deep green of the grass. He bent over, picking it up and examined it with a pleasant surprise.

"This is—this is Sora's handwriting! I'd recognize his writing anywhere. Those are his V's and A's. Oh! That's how he makes a G! I knew it." Riku said joyfully.

"Why focus on that?" Demyx wondered.

"Since he's after a man, you'd think he would focus on his D's, his S's and his L's like a good little—" Xigbar began, but Vexen covered his mouth to silence him.

"He's going to read it!" Vexen said, excited.

"To my love who doesn't know I love him, I send you this letter with all my heart—I can even imagine him saying this." Riku said happily, turning to break the seal of the letter before pausing with more surprise. "This is even Sora's wax seal. He definitely wrote it. Who is it to…?"

"I love how he was so confident earlier, but still hast to check to make sure." Xigbar muttered.

"It says, God knows I love someone, but who? I cannot say and others cannot know." Riku said. "It must be me."

"Go hang yourself." Xigbar whispered.

"It then says, I may order the one I love, but silence cuts my heart. R U I K rules me."

"A pretentious riddle." Vexen said, perplexed.

"Larxene has outdone herself." Xigbar commented.

"Who could it be? Well, commands me as a servant. That's plainly obvious. But R U I K…" Riku said, his voice fading in thought.

"Bad dog! He's off the scent." Xigbar scowled.

"He'll find it again, no matter how much it smells." Vexen whispered reassuringly.

"Those letters are in my name, I suppose." Riku said, still uncertain.

"There you go. Fetch the stick." Xigbar grinned.

"I guess that's all there is to it, a jumbled up version of my name to keep the others at bay." Riku said with satisfaction. "I knew it!"

"There's more." Demyx said.

"Oh! There's more, reading, If this falls in your hands, think carefully about what it says. If it is you, my love, then think of the nights we spoke of politics, and how I complemented your yellow socks. Make your choice and embrace me if you want, otherwise keep acting like the lowly servant you were born to be. Signed, the Unhappy." Riku said. "All of those remind me of Sora and how we spent time together. If this is his way of telling me he loves me, then I'll jump at the chance, wearing those yellow socks."

"There's _still_ more." Demyx said.

"This letter is so—oh! More of it says, Let me know your answer by smiling at me. I love your smile. Smile whenever you're near me, Dearest." Riku said. "I'll do it for _you_, Sora."

Without another word, Riku took to rushing off inside to plan his response. The moment that the door clicked shut, Vexen, Xigbar and Demyx burst into fits of laughter, falling all over each other as they walked out from behind their hedge.

"Best. Day. Ever." Vexen cheered. "I'm glad you both invited me."

"Of course!" Demyx said happily.

"I could practically propose to Larxene right now for this." Xigbar said. "I wouldn't ask for anything in return except another trick like _that._"

"Here she comes, so here's your chance." Vexen grinned.

Maria walked in, smug and just beaming with the amount of pride she had. Xigbar fell to his knees in front of her, clasping his hands together. Demyx joined him.

"May I kiss your feet?" Xigbar asked.

"Me too?"

"Make me your slave!"

"Me too!"

"He'll go outright mad when he finds out."

"Me too—wait." Demyx stopped, shuffling away as Xigbar brought himself to his feet. Larxene looked at the three men's faces, pleased with herself.

"Did it work that well?" She asked.

"Like a charm."

"Well, if you want to have some fun, watch him the next time he sees Lord Sora. You all heard the letter, so you should know how he'll act, but Lord Sora—" Larxene stopped to cackle wickedly. "He hates yellow. Plus, he's still upset so that constant smiling Riku will be doing will just piss him off."

Xigbar laughed whole-heartedly, not willing to hold it in any longer. Reaching out he scooped Larxene into the air, holding her up and spinning before settling her down, the two laughing as he cried, "I'd follow you to the gates of Hell, you sneaky little devil!"

"Me too!" Demyx cried.

A/N: I also tried to keep this as close as possible for the sake of all of the small details.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roxas' pounding of hooves into the ground seemed to pound into his head as well. He had been growing irritated as his mind festered around the thought of Axel continuously fawning after this unworthy man, even without Roxas to watch him do it. Despite disliking Sora, he had to admit that he could see the appeal of him in Axel's eyes. He was rich and noble and indisputably handsome. Though these were all good traits for a political marriage, Roxas was bent on believing that looks and background alone were nothing to base a substantial relationship on, or even to fall in love with.

As Roxas neared the gate, he drew his horse to a trot before stopping before it. The guards that Roxas had met upon his previous visit were there and remembered him, obeying Sora's wishes and allowing Roxas in. They assisted him down off of his horse, and he stood there a moment, brushing off as they closed the gates behind him. Approaching him from the side was Pence who he recognized immediately.

"Thank you, Sir, for using your music to please my lord." Roxas said with a slight bow.

"That's what I'm here for." Pence said with a grin, unable to bow to Roxas in return do to the large drum strapped to his body.

"Do you make your living by singing and playing the drum?" Roxas asked curiously.

"No, my lady, I live by the church." Pence said.

"You're a member of the clergy?"

"No, but I live by the church because the house I live in is next to the church." Pence joked.

"If that's the case, couldn't you easily say that the church is supported by your drum because it stands by your drum?" Roxas countered with a smirk.

"Of course! I'm glad to see a lady with a sense of humor, and a person who also has a knack for twisting words around." Pence said gratefully. "But, you know, words have been devilish since people started using paperwork instead of word of honor."

"Why would you say that?" Roxas asked.

"Honestly, I'd need to use words to explain but since words are so unreliable and easily toyed with, I would rather avoid using them in a serious conversation, if you don't mind." Pence said. "I _am_ a fool, after all."

"Agreed. You seem like a good and happy person, though. I can't imagine why you'd need to have a serious conversation." Roxas said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised." Pence said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you Lord Sora's fool?" Roxas asked.

"Not at all. He can't own me until he's married. Until then, I just twist his words around." Pence said.

"But if they're _his_ words then that means he would be owning something." Roxas smirked.

"Right again, fair lady. If you weren't such a beauty I'd bring you into the jester business." Pence said with a grin.

"I'm glad that I can pass then, but I saw you at the duke's palace earlier today." Roxas said, getting back on subject.

"I'm all over the place at any given time. I go anywhere I please. I _do_ recognize a lovely maiden such as yourself being there, though." Pence said with a grin.

"I see. Anyway, Lord Sora is inside?"

"Yes, should I announce you?" Pence asked.

"Please do." Roxas replied, and watches as, without another word, Pence scuttled off inside to tell Sora of Roxas' arrival.

While he waited, his horse already taken by the farmhand, he noticed the two men approaching. An undoubtedly buzzed Xigbar and Demyx stumbled his way, looking at him with suggestive glances. Roxas folded his arms and looked away, growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Hello, lady." Xigbar greeted.

"Hello to you too, Sir." Roxas replied with a slight bow.

"_A pleasure to meet you, Miss._" Demyx greeted in French.

"_The pleasure is all mine, Sir._" Roxas replied, also in French.

"I would definitely like it to be." Demyx said softly, entranced by Roxanne's lovely feminine features.

"Are you hear to see my nephew?" Xigbar said.

"Yes, Sir. He's the reason I'm here. The fool went off to announce my arrival." Roxas said, gesturing to the house.

Inside, Pence had alerted Larxene of _Roxanne_, and then ran off to do something else. Larxene jumped into action without another thought, racing to Sora's room where she knocked quickly on the door before letting herself in. Sora remained lying on his bed relaxing, sitting up at the sudden intrusion.

"My lord, the lady has returned from the duke's palace." Larxene informed, stepping aside.

Sora attempted to hide his excitement as he jumped to his feet. He quickly adjusted his clothes, checking to make sure he looked appropriate before racing out and leading the way. He dashed down the stairs, around the banister and to the front doors where the guards opened them for him, showing him that indeed, the beautiful Roxanne was standing there and waiting for him—but was in the company of his wretched Uncle Xigbar and his drunken friend Demyx.

Roxas noticed Sora's grand entrance immediately, bowing before him with a short and poetic greeting.

"She has a fancy tongue on her." Demyx whispered to Xigbar. "I like that."

"I'm sorry, but my message is also something for only you to hear." Roxas said to Sora.

"Everyone leave." Sora said immediately. "No one go near the garden. Come."

Sora pulled Roxas aside as the others left them, slipping into the edge of the garden area so no guards would overhear either. As soon as Sora was assured that the two of them were alone, he reached out and took Roxas by the hand.

"What is your name?" He asked softly, his tone almost pleading.

"Roxanne is my name, my lord." Roxas said. "As your servant, you may call me what you'd like."

"Roxanne." Sora said, testing the name out. "You're not my servant."

"But I'm Lord Axel's servant, and he is yours through the love in his heart." Roxas replied, daring to quickly glance down at the hand that Sora held.

"No, not at all." Sora said. "I never want to think about him, and I wish he'd forget about me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to try to make you accept his proposal; to make you like him." Roxas said, a bit of sympathy in his voice.

"I'm begging you, don't. Leave that man out of this, but if you want to tell me that someone _else_ loves me, then I would enjoy hearing it more than anything imaginable." Sora said, a smile spreading across his lips.

"My lord, I—"

"I need to tell you. The last time you were here, everything about you entranced me. Everything about you from your eyes to your hair to your body to your _spirit_ simply caught me under your spell. That's why I gave you the ring. I feared making a mistake, forcing it on you so suddenly, but… what do you think of me?" Sora asked, his words endearing and passionate. "Haven't you completely rejected me? I'm sure you understand what I'm saying, because I can't possibly hide my feelings from you. What do you have to say?"

Roxas stopped a moment, looking at Sora with a look of surprise. The man had fallen in love with him? There was nothing that could be done now that the damage was done, and though Roxas felt horrible for anything he might have done to lead the poor man along, the only thing he could possibly do was make his rejection plainly obvious so as not to lead Sora on any further.

"I feel sorry for you." He said.

"That's okay, Roxanne. It's a step toward love."

"No, it's not. I can't love my own enemy." Roxas said, holding back the bitter feelings growing inside for the person that had broken his duke's heart.

Sora stopped, realizing that he had been completely rejected. Instead of the sobbing tears and begging Roxas had expected from him, however, Sora gave a nervous chuckle and gave a quick recover so as not to further ruin the visit.

"Oh, I see." He said. "Well, that's enough of my foolish fantasies then. I'm glad to have had my love rejected by such a beautiful lady. Your future husband will be lucky to have you. You should be heading home, then."

It was at that moment that the clock just inside the nearby window struck. The day was growing old as the sun painted the sky in various colors for the eye to enjoy.

"That is where I will go then. I wish you the best, Sir. Please don't hold it against the duke for his feelings or my actions. There are simply some things that just can't be changed." Roxas replied. He gave a curt bow, and began to walk away until Sora's hand stopped him, grabbing his shoulders quickly.

"Wait! Tell me what you think of me." Sora said.

"I think you're a man who's denying who they really are." Roxas said sharply.

"If that's true, then you must be denying who you really are, too." Sora replied.

"You're right. I'm not what I appear to be." Roxas said cautiously.

"But I wish you were what I wanted you to be." Sora pleased, his eyebrows straining as they emphasized the pain on his face.

"Then would you rather I be who I really am? Because I guarantee you won't be happy with the results." Roxas snapped, forcing Sora's hand off his shoulder.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." Sora said, looking at his hand, clenching it into a fist before staring Roxas in the eye. "I swear by honor, truth, faith, life, _everything_ that I love you. I love you so much that I can't hide it. I couldn't even try, as clever as I am. I need you to realize that asking for love is all that I can do, but receiving it from you without asking is much better."

"I swear by my youth and innocence that I only have one heart to love and one love to give. I won't waste it on a man who drives other people's hearts into the ground like nothing." Roxas snapped. "I'm leaving. Don't expect to see me visiting to complain about my lord's love for you anymore."

Without another word, Roxas stormed out of the garden and toward the front gate. The farmhand was called, and the small figure of him bringing the horse came into view as Roxas rounded the corner. The racing feet behind him told him that Sora was following.

"Then come again for some other reason! You can still fall in love with me, even though you hate me now." Sora called, watching helplessly as his beautiful Roxanne leaped onto her horse and raced off to the home of another man.

As the torment of heartbreak caused storms of emotion outside the estate, the inside of the home was in the midst of a troublesome debacle.

"Don't go, please." Begged Xigbar.

"Sir Xigbar, I'm sorry, but you saw it just as much as I did. Lord Sora was…_fawning_ over that woman! They were touching and he said he loved her. You know as well as I do that I have no hope in marrying your nephew now." Demyx said.

"But you and I _also_ saw that the lady rejected him in a heartbeat. You still have a chance." Xigbar encouraged.

"Oh, do I?"

"Of course! You need to show off your manliness, get him to realize that as a noble, he needs a _man_ by his side instead of some servant girl." Xigbar said with a smirk.

"That's right! My lord was always saying how we wanted someone to make him feel protected." Vexen added. "He won't get that sense of security from a scrawny little girl."

"I suppose…" Demyx said, hesitating now.

"That's right! Plus, what if Lord Sora is actually in love with _you?_ Perhaps that whole thing out there is because he _knows_ that you can give him what he wants, but wants to know if you can follow through and defend him. He was probably just making you jealous." Xigbar said.

"That would make sense. The two of them _did_ just meet, right?" Demyx asked, looking back and forth between the two taller men.

"Of course." Vexen assured.

"Why don't you let Sora's plan work, Sir Demyx? Challenge that girl to a duel." Xigbar added.

"Challenge a girl to a duel? That'd be unfair." Demyx said.

"No one said it had to be a duel with swords." Xigbar commented.

"Right. All right. I'll stay." Demyx said.

At that time, Larxene's cackle echoed throughout the house as she stumbled about, her abdomen in pain as she held it and made her way into the room to talk to them. They watched her curiously as she calmed herself down, and painted out the door to something, ready to speak, only to burst into a fit of laughter again.

"What is it?" Vexen asked.

"Ri-Riku!" Larxene cackled. "He's such a—such a downright _ass._ You should see it."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"You don't mean he actually—?" Xigbar grinned.

"He is!" She laughed. "Yellow socks. Goofy smile. The works! It's too much."

"I have to see this!" Xigbar grinned, and the group of them rushed off to make fun of Riku and his ugly socks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I told you not to follow me, Hayner." Namine warned.

The coast they had come from was far behind, and now they roamed along the land in between what would be Axel's and Sora's estates. They had went along their journey through difficult obstacles, but had eventually made it to what seemed to be an area where they could relax.

"I told you, I couldn't. Something told me to follow you. Despite that I wanted to keep seeing you, that isn't the reason I'm here. I was so worried. You're so fragile, that the fact that you don't even know the area worries me. I can't help it that I love you." Hayner said.

"Thank you, Hayner, I would love to pay you back for your kindness tenfold, but I know words won't change anything. What do you say we should do, now? There's a town over there, should we check it out?" Namine asked.

"Let's put that aside until tomorrow. We should make sure you have shelter for tonight first, and not all towns have an inn." Hayner said.

"But I'm not tired. Come on, let's look at the town."

"I can't, it's too dangerous for me. That's the duke's land, and it wasn't very long ago that the two of us butted heads for a while. If his men found me and arrested me…" Hayner's voice drifted off, suggesting his imminent ending.

"What did you do? Kill his men?" Namine asked curiously.

"No, nothing like that. I was more of a thief." Hayner said. "That's why I can't be found."

"Then don't act conspicuously."

"It's not that simple, but here." Hayner said, and gave Namine some money. "Go into the inn located in the suburbs with the name Elephant. I'll be there secretly, so find me there."

"Why are you giving me all of your money?"

"By something nice for yourself. Find something that might stand a chance in a battle against you with beauty."

"It's your money to spend. I'll meet you at the inn."

"I'll see you there." Hayner replied.

The two separated, Hayner taking another path while Namine took the straightest route to the inn by taking the city through until she met the suburbs.

On Lord Sora's estate, everything was running amok. Sora had everyone running in every direction preparing for Roxanne to arrive. She had accepted finally, after he had sent someone out to persuade her until she agreed. With her arrival at any moment, Sora couldn't think straight to come up with some sort of strategy to woo the lady.

"Larxene, what should I do? She said she'd come, but I don't even know what to say when she gets here." Sora whined.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sir." Larxene said, laying about some incense in the room.

"Is Riku coming?"

"He's on his way." Larxene said, then added with a smirk, "He's acting strangely though."

"I don't care, as long as he helps me." Sora said.

At that moment, Riku strut into the room in all of his awkward glory. His boots remained a mess about his feet as out emerged the most hideous woolen yellow socks anyone had ever seen. They crawled up his leg to show how yellow they were, and to top off the clown, he wore the most ridiculous grin that would even make the infamously depressed steward named Zexion come to laugh at him.

"Riku, what's the matter with you?" Sora asked, giving the gentleman a bewildered look.

"Hello, lovely gentleman." Riku cooed.

"Why are you smiling? I told you when I called for you that I was upset." Sora said.

"Nothing could make me upset, my lord. As the sonnet says, _Please one, and please all._" Riku replied, grinning all the wider.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"My legs might be yellow, but I would never feel blue. I must obey the orders of that fancy handwriting." Riku said, chummy, and kissed his hand several times over.

"You should get some rest."

"_Yes, my dear, I'll come to you._"

"Why are you smiling and kissing yourself? Are you drunk?" Sora asked, appalled.

"Are you feeling well, Riku?" Larxene jumped in.

"Nobles do not answer to peasants, silly woman." Riku said, waving snobbishly at Larxene.

"Why are you acting like such an ass?" Larxene snapped back at him.

"_Don't be afraid of greatness._ It's well said." Riku said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"_Some are born great."_

"What?"

"_Some achieve greatness._"

"What are you saying?"

"_And some have greatness thrust upon them._"

"You need help."

"I remembered who liked my yellow socks…" Riku went on.

"Who would like yellow socks?" Sora asked in disgust.

"_A new life is there if you want it."_

"Am I a new life?"

"_If you don't want it…_"

"You're insane."

Interrupting Riku's completely self-absorbed fantasies, a swift knock came to the door and in stepped Vexen. Giving Sora a bow so low his glasses slid down his nose, he abruptly stood straight again and cleared his throat.

"Please pardon the intrusion, but I must inform you. The duke, Lord Axel's young messenger has returned. It was troublesome, but she finally was convinced to arrive and she's waiting for you now." Vexen said.

"I'll be with him shortly." Sora replied, dismissing Vexen. "Larxene, fix him. Find my Uncle Xigbar and have some attendants take care of him. I worry about him, but something has driven him insane."

Both Sora and Maria strode from the room, leaving Riku to stand there alone, still going about in his own fantasy. He held out his arms with the most graceful of motions, spinning about the room and treating everything as if he was its king.

"Look at me now! No one less than Sora's own _uncle_ is fetched to care for me, just like the letter said. It's all so I can be rude to him, just like the letter said. I'll get rid of his foolish behavior, put him in his place and then act free and independent about Sora, talking politics. I need to practice how to act like a distinguished gentleman. It's all in the letter how much Sora loves me, so it's only a matter of time…" Sora droned on.

Larxene, Vexen and Xigbar entered the room shortly after, all rushing to deal with his schemes.

"I don't care if he's possessed by the devil himself." Xigbar said.

"Well, that's most likely the case." Vexen said, turning to Riku. "How are you feeling?"

"Go away, you butterface." Riku said, turning away.

"Excuse me?" Vexen asked, perplexed.

"Ooo, listen to the scary devil! What will we do now?" Larxene mocked. "Look, Sir Xigbar, Lord Sora told you to take care of him, so do it."

"Did she?" Riku asked with a smile.

"Let me take care of the loon." Xigbar said, sitting Riku down. "How are you? Come on, man, just say no to the devil! Think about it, man, he's the enemy of man."

"What are you on about?" Riku asked through bemused laughter.

"Oh no! He gets upset if you insult the devil. I hope he's not bewitched!" Larxene exclaimed, mocking Xigbar from the sidelines.

"Get a sample and send it to the witch doctor. It's the only way to tell." Vexen added with a grin.

"I'll get on it first thing tomorrow. Lord Sora would be heartbroken if he was lost to the dark side." Larxene said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"He might send his demons after me! Oh no!" Larxene cried.

"Won't you be quiet? The way you're acting is upsetting him. Leave me alone with him." Xigbar scolded.

"You can't be gentle with him, Sir Xigbar. The devil likes it rough." Vexen grinned.

"Excuse me?" Riku questioned.

"Shut up, man! You're smart enough not to make deals with the devil. Damn!" Xigbar cried.

"Make him say his prayers! Get him to pray!" Larxene exclaimed.

"My prayers, you whore?" Riku snapped. "What?"

"I'm telling you, he rejects anything about religion." Larxene commented to Xigbar.

"Go die, won't you? You're all lazy and stupid. Unlike me, you have no future. I'm reaching new heights!" Riku snapped. He pushed them all away before stomping out of the room.

"Are you serious?" Xigbar asked, watching him leave and taking Riku's place on the sofa he had been on. "He's really taking this to heart. It's too good to be true."

"No, no! Follow him before he ruins everything." Larxene snapped.

"We're literally driving him insane." Vexen commented.

"And when he's gone, the house will be that much quieter." Larxene said harshly, but the satisfaction in just imagining such a thing let joy seep through her words.

"Let's go. We'll put him in a dark room and tie him up. We'll take mercy on him later and let him in on it all. His face will be priceless." Xigbar suggested.

"Well here comes more mad men." Vexen muttered, and the three watched Demyx walk into the room, presenting them to a piece of paper.

"This is my proposition for the lady. It's simply bursting with fighting words." Demyx said proudly, grinning ear to ear.

"Is it really that aggressive?" Vexen asked.

"I think so. Read it." Demyx replied.

"Give me that." Xigbar said, snatching it out of his hands. "You say, _Pretty Lady, whatever you are, you're a real scum bucket."_

"Very… dangerous." Vexen said sarcastically.

"I thought so." Demyx said.

"_Don't even ask why I call you that because I refuse to explain myself."_ Xigbar continued.

"That's a good add in. It puts you in control." Vexen said.

"_You come to see Lord Sora and she's nice to you but you're a complete liar, but that's not why I'm challenging you._"

"Just when you think you're going somewhere with it, you weave out. Keep the lady on her toes."

"_I'll ambush you on your way home, and if you're lucky enough to defeat me—"_

"A proper warning is very courageous."

"_You will defeat me like a cheater. So you're a liar and a cheater."_

"You still haven't said anything al that incriminating."

"_Good luck to you, and may God have mercy on your soul. Hey might have mercy on mine, but I have a greater chance of winning, so watch out. Love, your friend if you treat him right, and your sworn enemy, Sir Demmy Demyx."_

"My mom calls me that." Demyx said. "Especially when I got in trouble as a kid. I thought it was appropriate."

"Well, if that doesn't want to make the lady come at you with a sword, I don't know what will." Vexen said dryly.

"You have an opportunity to give it to her now. Lord Sora had her dragged back to speak with her again." Larxene said, folding her arms.

"Go, now, Sir Demmy Demyx. If there's one thing you should know about a proper duel, it's that you find the guy, draw your sword, and then start swearing, even if it makes no sense. Sometimes a curse will make you seem more manly than actually being in a fight, okay?" Xigbar advised.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about the lady." Demyx said proudly, and ran off, tripping out the door as he went.

"I don't think I'll give the poor girl this letter." Xigbar said as soon as Demyx was out of ear shot. "He has about as much danger in him as a butterfly."

"Those things can be vicious." Larxene said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling that the girl can handle herself without even trying." Vexen said.

"Yeah, but I'll try to help the poor boy out. Let's go before Lord Sora or the messenger girl show up." Xigbar said, and the three left down the hall in time for Sora and Roxas to walk in.

Sora seemed simply distraught and heartbroken, biting his lip every so often. Roxas gave off a stern yet sympathetic aura.

"I know my words have come to mean nothing to you, but please know that they're sincere. I've foolishly jeopardized everything and I hate myself for it." Sora said.

"Lord Axel acts the same way. Don't be upset." Roxas said.

Suddenly, Sora pulled something from his pocket, holding it out to Roxanne. In his hand hung a golden chain, its pendant being a heart shaped locket. Opened for Roxanne to see, was a picture of Sora. Sora placed it in Roxas' hand.

"Take this, please, because I won't try to annoy you like I had been. I would like you to come tomorrow, too. What else could I possibly give you?" Sora asked.

"You could love my lord."

"I couldn't give him what I've already given you."

"Then I return it to you."

"Just come again tomorrow. Please. You may leave." Sora said, and left him there.

Roxas sighed, looking down at the locket. It was a cute trinket, and it wouldn't be right to refuse it, so he placed it in his pocket for safe keeping until he could find a proper place to dispose of it. Roxas turned to leave then, ready to head back to see his beloved duke when Xigbar slid into the doorframe, blocking his path.

"Hello, Sir. How can I help you?" He asked.

"This is for you, from my friend you met earlier, Sir Demyx." Xigbar said, placing a completely new letter in Roxas' hand. "He wishes to challenge you to a duel. He is a fierce fighter, so please go easy on him."

Roxas looked at the paper before reaching to return it to Xigbar. "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry."

"You have no choice. There will be no blood, so you have nothing to worry about. Consider it a foolish little spar." Xigbar said.

"I'll think about it." Roxas said. "I need to be leaving now. Excuse me."

As soon as Roxas left the room, Xigbar rushed out, down the opposite corner where an energetic Demyx waited, tapping his fingers against the hilt of his sword.

"Good news. She agrees, but only if no blood is drawn. She claims to be a very fierce fighter. You have your hands full." Xigbar said with a grin.

"Really? Perfect. Where is she?" Demyx asked.

"She's about to leave now."

"No! We duel now!" Demyx said, and took off.

"You've done it now." Larxene said, and raced off.

Xigbar chased after the two until they reached the front yard of the estate where Demyx stood facing an uncomfortable looking Roxas. Demyx sputtered out ridiculous obscenities that, as Xigbar had advised, made no sense in or out of context.

"Can't we just play something like Go Fish?" Roxas asked.

"No! Not manly enough! We fight! Now!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Hey, Miss." Xigbar called, and tossed his sword in to Roxas.

Much to the surprise of onlookers, Roxanne caught the sword with ease, instantly directing it toward Demyx, swirling the tip in the air uncertainly. Demyx glared deeply at Roxanne, turning quickly to give Sora, who had entered the scene a proud look of bravery.

Just outside the gate, walking casually to avoid any suspicion, was none other than Hayner. He glanced through the gates, noticing the guards looking away and toward a display of swords waving about in the air. He brought himself closer, getting a better look to see Roxanne there, preparing for battle.

"Namine…" He whispered.

"Let's do this!" Demyx exclaimed, moving to charge.

"Wait!" Hayner exclaimed, shoving the gates open and rushing in. "Let me duel in her place. This is no place for a lady."

All eyes stopped and looked at the intruder, no one quite sure what to do or say. Demyx had stopped his charge, looking at Hayner in surprise, but also with interest. His inner workings, how little they were, had quickly pieced together that if he won a duel with another man, then that was sure to show Sora how brave of a man he was, and he'd come flocking to his arms, begging to marry him.

"All right." He said.

Hayner instantly turned to Roxanne, grabbing the small frame by the shoulders and shaking it with a jolt, causing the sword to fall. Roxas looked up at the stranger with a look of surprise and fear, unsure of what to do or say.

"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to stay out of trouble." Hayner whispered to her, pushing her aside to stand by Xigbar and Larxene. With a grin of confidence, he picked up the fallen sword and aimed it at Demyx's heart.

"Let's do this!" Demyx cried again.

"Hey, wait!" Came another voice.

"Oh, come on!" Demyx whined, dropping his sword to the ground and turning to the perpetrator. "What now?"

"That's a wanted man!" Exclaimed the guard, pointing at Hayner accusingly.

"Oh, damn." Hayner mutters, dropping the sword immediately.

The guards wasted no time, creating a blockade between Hayner and Sora while arresting him, pulling out some rope and tying together Hayner's hands behind his back. Hayner cursed under his breath for having gotten caught.

"Wait. I have a request before you take me away." He said, causing the guards to stop. Hayner pulled the guards with him, walking up to Roxas pleadingly. "My purse. Give me my purse so I can pay bail."

"What are you talking about? I don't have your purse." Roxas said, confused.

"Yes you do, remember? I gave it to you, and we said we would meet at the inn." Hayner reminded.

"I don't even know who you are, nevertheless what you're talking about. I don't have anything of yours." Roxas said.

"Why are you acting like that? I need my money—"

"I don't know you!" Roxas snapped, taking a step back, instantly regretting it.

Roxas watched as the poor stranger's eyes went from confused to completely upset and betrayed. Hayner's eyes threatened with heartbroken tears and he looked pleadingly at Roxas in the eye, hoping his was all just some dream. He realized it was all real as the guards grew tired of waiting and began pulling him away to take him to jail. Hayner stiffened, his head hung low in shame, before his fists clenched and he shot his face up.

"I _loved_ you! How could you do this to me?" He cried, trying to make some sort of resistance as he pulled his shoulders away from the guards to break free. "Don't do this, please! Namine, stop! Don't do this! Please! Namine!"

Hayner was dragged out of sight, his cries still heard but his sob-stricken face out of view. The other guards left there went back to their posts, the servants back to their duties. Sora left as well, leaving the yard with only Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar.

"He called me Namine." Roxas said, a twitch of a smile curling the corner of his lips. If the man had been calling out for Namine, and Roxas didn't know him, that must mean that Namine had met the man after she washed up on the shore. On top of that, the man had said that he was supposed to be meeting Namine at an inn, somewhere nearby.

Overcome with the hope and joy of finding his sister, Roxas rushed off, grabbing his horse before speeding out of the estate. This left Demyx and Xigbar standing there in the yard alone, silent and completely perplexed at as to what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back along the path between the two households was Pence, strolling about has if there was nothing of the sort different. He had been notified earlier that day, that Lord Sora was in need of someone retrieving the duke's messenger girl and needed her to return back to him. It just so happened, that as he went about his way, Pence came across none other than Namine, completely confused and frightened over the strange man trying to bring her somewhere.

Pence grabbed Namine firmly by the arm, stopping her there. "My lord has called for you, Miss Roxanne. You need to come."

"Excuse me?" Namine asked, pulling her arm away.

"My lord has sent me to get you. Come, this way Miss Roxanne." Pence said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not Roxanne, and I'm not going with you. You're out of your mind." Namine said, giving a fair distance between the two of them.

"Are you telling me I'm a liar?" Pence asked.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." Namine said, stepping further away.

"Oh, I get it. You're not Roxanne, I wasn't sent to get you, we don't know each other and this isn't my nose. Nothing is what it is." Pence said, playing along with what he assumed was a joke.

"Please, go away! I don't know you." Namine said, starting to walk away, only to have Pence follow her.

"Will you stop acting so strangely? Should I tell my lord that you're coming?" Pence asked.

"Please leave. Here, take this. It's all I have." Namine said, tossing Pence a few coins.

"How generous." Pence said sarcastically.

Namine sighed, annoyed, and turned to rush off only to run into someone. Stumbling away from them, she muttered an apology and looked up at Sir Demyx. Wasting no time, Demyx shoved Namine by the shoulder, disappointment on his face as his traveling comrades, Xigbar and Vexen watched. Namine recovered from the harsh shove quickly, slamming Demyx in the face with a firm smack to the face.

"Is everyone here insane?" She cried.

"Will you stop?" Xigbar asked.

"I'll tell Lord Sora about this. You guys manage her." Pence said to the three, and rushed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Namine snapped to Xigbar.

"Calm down. Stop it." Xigbar said, rushing forward and grabbing her by the arm. She started hitting him. "Stop!"

"No, leave it. I'll have her arrested." Demyx said.

"Let me go!" Namine cried, squirming to get free.

"No, I won't. Just stop fighting me and you'll be fine." Xigbar said.

"Let me go!" Namine cried again. She stomped hard on Xigbar's foot, causing him to release her. She rushed away from them, quickly, grabbing Xigbar's knife he had in the process. The three held up their hands cautiously, not wanting anything bad to happen, and were soon saved as Sora rushed up to them.

"I'll take it from here." Sora said, "Leave me with her."

Xigbar, Demyx and Vexen left without another word. As soon as they had gone inside the gates, Sora turned sympathetically to Namine. An apologetic smile spread on his face.

"Please, I'm sorry, don't let them upset you. They're naturally rude people. Please, come inside and I'll make it up to you, love." Sora said, holding out a hand. "Come with me and I'll do whatever you say."

"Sure." Namine said, pleasantly surprised. She gave Sora her hand, who beamed with pride as he held it tightly.

"Mean every word." Sora grinned, pulling her away to inside his home.

Inside among the servants' quarters, Larxene, Xigbar and Pence were putting the next step of their prank on Riku into action. Riku, tied up and thrown into a dark room somewhere else in the house, was completely unaware of what was about to happen to him. Larxene cackled wickedly as she waved a robe and beard in the air, giving them to Pence.

"Put these on and pretend to be a priest, hurry." Larxene said.

Pence did as he was told, slipping on the robe and attaching the beard before marching around the room making gestures throughout the air, his face forcefully serious with furrowed eyebrows and a straight stare.

"Perfect. Say something." Xigbar said.

"Quiet in the dungeons!" Pence said, disguising his voice.

"All right. Let's go to him." Larxene said, and brought them down the hall to an old and worn door. "You know what to do."

Larxene and Xigbar moved away from the door as Pence opened it, slipping inside. Among the darkness, a soft outline of a figure could be seen in the corner, arms tied and his head leaning against the wall. Upon Pence's entrance, however, the head moved, turning in his direction.

"Who's there?" Riku called.

"It is I, Sir Xemnas, a priest." Pence replied, stepping closer.

"Please! Please, Sir Xemnas, get me out of here." Riku pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't, young Riku." Pence said, sounding regretful. "I have been called to exorcise the devil out of you and save your soul. Your madness ends here."

"I'm not insane! I'm perfectly fine!" Riku exclaimed.

"That's what they all say before they snap inside." Pence said, finally managing to make his way to Riku's side. He knelt down and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It will be all right. I'm here to cleanse you."

"I'm telling you, I'm not insane! Those idiots tied me up and locked me here in this dark room!" Riku exclaimed.

"That's just the problem, boy. You're hardly in a dark room at all. I can see clearly as I look around that the room is full of windows and light. Only a genuinely mad man would not be able to observe these things." Pence said.

"Sir Xemnas, please. I'm not insane. Perhaps I've gone blind?" Riku suggested.

"With insanity."

"With stress! I'm not insane!" Riku pleaded, and then suddenly came across an idea. "Look, just—question me. Ask me questions that only a sane man could answer correctly."

"All right. Are you insane?"

"No!"

"An insane wouldn't know if he's insane. He'd deny it through and through!" Pence said.

"Ask me some more questions, maybe I just made a horrible guess. This is a misunderstanding, I promise you." Riku begged.

"I'm sorry, boy. There's nothing else I can do for you. May our God have mercy on your soul." Pence said, rising from his kneeling place by Riku and rushing out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Sir Xemnas! Please, Sir Xemnas! Sir Xemnas, no!"

"Brave, Sir Xemnas!" Xigbar grinned.

"Brilliant!" Larxene added.

"I am pretty brilliant, aren't I?" Pence said, taking off the beard.

"You could've done it all without the disguise! He wouldn't have known the difference." Larxene said.

"Now talk to him as if it's both you and Sir Xemnas in there, and tell us how it turns out. If we can find a convenient way to end this, then let's do it before my nephew happens to find out. When you're done, meet us in my room." Xigbar said with a grin, pulling Larxene away and heading down the hall.

Pence grinned to himself, ready to have fun with his little toy. He cleared his throat taking some steps away from the door. He inhaled and prepared to continue his little scheme.

"Good ol' Sir Robin, fa-la-la-la-la-la…" He sang, making his way to the door.

"Fool! Fool, inside!" Riku called from behind the door.

"Good ol'—who's there?" Pence asked the door.

"Oh, Fool! I'm so glad to hear you. I'll make it worth your while if you'll get me a flashlight, and a pen and paper. You have my word that you'll be earning my gratuity." Riku called from inside.

"Master Riku?" Pence asked.

"Yes! Yes!"

"What are you doing? How are you insane?" Pence asked.

"Fool, this a complete misunderstanding. No one has been so mistreated as this, ever. I'm completely sane, just like you." Riku said.

"I'm not sure how sane that is, then. Never compare your sanity to a jester's." Pence said.

"Please, I'm being treated like trash. I'm trapped in this dark room, sending stupid priests in to talk to me…" Riku explained. "He knows nothing! They're doing whatever they can to insist that I'm mad, but I'm not! I'm far from it."

"Be careful what you say, Master Riku, the priest is here." Pence said, before disguising his voice and pounding on the door. "_Riku, may heaven help you. Try to sleep and stop your babbling."_

"Sir Xemnas!" Riku called with a bit of surprise.

"_Don't talk to him, Fool._ Who, me? I wouldn't dare. God be with you, Sir Xemnas. I'll be on my way now. _Amen to you, Sir._ And you." Pence said, carrying out an entire conversation with himself.

"Fool! Please, wait! Don't go! Fool!" Riku called.

"I'm sorry, I was scolded for speaking to you. I can't do anything." Pence said.

"Just get me a flashlight and a pen and paper. I'll prove I'm as sane as anyone else." Riku said.

"If only you were." Pence replied.

"I swear I am. Just get me what I need."

"I'll help you, but if I get in trouble with you, I can't do anything else. Tell me though, are you sure you're not insane? Or are you just pretending?" Pence asked.

"I'm telling the truth. Please, believe me." Riku begged.

"I'll think about it. I'll get you what you need." Pence said.

I'll repay you as soon as I get out of here. Please, hurry." Riku called.

Pence whistled as he turned on his heel. Then he strode off, singing merrily to himself as he went off in search of the items that Riku asked for.

Elsewhere in the house, Namine glanced about the room she was left in, a feeling of happiness inside of her. Despite the happiness she felt though, she was confused. She didn't go mad, but somehow the things that she had thought were delusions were actually real. The handsome man she had met earlier had brought her into his home and shown her the loveliest hospitality. He gave her gifts and even wanted to marry her. It was like a dream come true.

One thing that disappointed Namine was Antonio. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to see him and tell him about everything that's happened, but she couldn't. When she arrived at the inn that they had arranged to meet at hours ago, he was nowhere to be seen. After waiting, Namine had decided to go out in search of her friend, landing herself just outside of this house on the path. Now, she stood in the most extravagant of homes she had ever seen, and she was possibly falling for the man that saved her from those lunatics outside.

At the thought of Sora, he entered the room, beaming with excitement. Namine turned to him, smiling as he did, waiting for him to speak first. Instead, Sora rushed up to her, taking her hands in his and stared lovingly into her eyes until she noticed the other person in the room.

"Hm? Oh, my love, he's a priest." Sora said. "I have him here for a very special occasion."

"What would that be?" Namine asked.

Taking the initiative, Sora dropped to one knee and held Namine's left hand in both of his own. She gasped with joyful surprise, but never removed her eyes from his. He smiled up at her, unbeknownst to her that he was convinced that she was in fact his beloved Roxanne.

"Please, don't be angry with me for acting so quickly. With honorable intentions, I would love for you to come with me and this holy man to the chapel and make me the happiest man in the kingdom by marrying me. The priest has even agreed with us to keep the marriage a secret until you're perfectly comfortable with making it public which can be at any time you please. When that time comes, I'll put my everything and more into a full celebration and then publicly make you the happiest woman that the people have ever seen. Please, won't you marry me?" Sora asked.

"Of course I will. Once I've sworn to be faithful to you, I'll be faithful until I die and ever after." Namine said softly.

Sora could all but cry with joy as he jumped to his feet and held Namine in his arms. She smiled up at him and he returned it. Without turning away from her, he moved his arm to gesture out the door.

"Let's have ourselves a wedding, Father." Sora said.

The priest took it upon himself to leave the room, ushering the two off toward the chapel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun above neared its peak in the sky. It's rays reached anywhere it could touch from as far as the guardsmen could see and beyond. The guardsmen of Lord Sora's household stood at their post behind the gates, studying their surroundings as emotionless statues, the only notion of life was the movement of their eyes as they kept on their guard.

In the path ahead of them came a cavalry from the distant palace. At the head was not Roxas, but Axel himself, followed by Roxas, Saix and a group of his men. They approached the gates with an aura of authority and importance, their appearance seem to tower over the cowering guardsmen.

"We're here for the prisoner." Axel said firmly.

Complying, the two guards opened the gates for him, allowing them all to enter. Several guards and farmhands rushed to their aid, assisting them down from their horses and pulling the steeds aside as the gates closed behind the visitors. From around another corner, Roxas saw, came Vexen and Pence.

"You."Axel confronted, pointing at the two men fighting over some sort of scribbled on piece of paper. They stopped immediately and turned to look at the authoritative voice, standing straight.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Are you both Lord Sora's servants?" Axel asked.

"Yes, Sir." Pence replied.

"I know you. How have you been?" Axel asked.

"I've been better because of my enemies but worse because of my friends." Pence replied, sneaking in a glare toward Vexen.

"Don't you mean the other way around?" Axel asked.

"No, Sir."

"I see." Axel replied, refusing to question it further. Taking that as a dismissal, Vexen and Pence rushed off inside.

"Here he comes." Roxas whispered to Axel, who turned to see who he had been talking about.

Handled by several officers, Hayner was dragged up to the group of them, narrowing his eyes at both Axel and Roxas alike. Roxas dropped his eyes away from him, unsure of how to react, whereas Axel lifted his chin into the air to present how much power he had over the disobedient prisoner.

"I remember him well. The last time I saw it though, it was at a worse for wear in battle. He's nothing but a petty captain of a flimsy boat with more courage than he deserved." Axel commented.

"Sir, this is the same Hayner from the battle of the _Phoenix_ with the stolen cargo and the battle of the _Tiger_ where your nephew left crippled. We arrested him here as soon as we recognized him. He had been partaking in a street fight." The first officer said. "It was as if he didn't care we were looking for him."

"How pretentious." Axel said.

"He was kind to me and took my side in the fight. He _did_ say some strange things to me, so he might be insane, but he's a kind man at heart." Roxas said in defense.

"The famous pirate and master thief was stupid and careless enough to get himself caught in the land of the enemy." Axel said. "It's obvious where his heart lies."

"Duke, please don't say those things. I was never a thief or pirate, but I also know I'm your enemy for good reason. I'm here because of a spell inflicted on me by that woman beside you. I saved her from drowning when she was on the verge of death and that ungrateful wretch betrayed me when the officers caught me. She's clever and treacherous and acted like a stranger, and refused me my wallet I had given her earlier." Hayner said.

"How is that possible? I don't know you." Roxas said, but Axel's hand cut him off from speaking further.

"When did she arrive in town?" He asked, taking a cautious glance toward the messenger beside him, but directed his question to Hayner.

"Today, and for three months before today we've spent every moment together." Hayner said.

"Lord Sora is coming!" Called a guardsman at the door.

"The Count—the lovely being has arrived." Axel said pleasantly, before turning and looking scornfully at Hayner. "As for you, this lady has worked for me for three months. We'll discuss your future later. Take him away."

"What do you need, Lord Axel?" Sora asked, and then turned to look surprised at Roxas. "Roxanne, you missed our appointment."

"Sir?" Roxas asked, confused.

"My dearest Sora—" Axel began.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Roxanne?—Axel, no—" Sora interrupted.

"My lord wants to speak. It is everyone's duty to _shut up_." Roxas said rudely, earning surprised glances from several people, Axel and Sora included.

"What's the matter with you, Roxanne? If you're going to act like you were before then I'll have nothing to do with it." Sora said, confused.

"Are you still mean to him?" Axel asked.

"I am still faithful, my lord." Sora replied.

"Faithful to cruelty? I devoted everything about myself to your ungratefulness. What am I supposed to do about that?" Axel asked frustratedly.

"Do what you want. I don't care." Sora snapped.

"Maybe I should act like a savage. Since you keep denying my love and I know who you want to give your love, then you can go on being such a wicked person. I'll take her away from you. She's not yours, she's mine. She knows I love you, and will never be yours. I care for her too much to let her fall into your claws." Axel snapped back.

"I would do anything if it made you happy." Roxas said softly.

"Where is she going? Roxanne?" Sora asked.

"I'm going with the one I love." Roxas replied, shooting him a glare.

Sora held to his chest as if it would help him from collapsing to his knees. The pain on his face strained his features as he looked back at Roxanne. His heartbreak spoke nothing of utter betrayal.

"Roxanne, how could you? I feel so used!" Sora explained, dropping his head. "I've been tricked."

"Who tricked you? I did _nothing_ to you." Roxas replied.

"How could you have forgotten?" Sora cried. "Someone fetch the priest."

Roxas watched Sora's pleading eyes as they didn't even acknowledge his attendant leaving to go inside. He watched as the man before him fell to his knees and seemed to crumble apart. What he couldn't gather was why he was so upset? Before he could consider the reasons, however, Axel pulled him by the arm.

"Roxanne, let's go!"

"Where are you going? Leave my wife here!" Sora exclaimed, turning heads. Axel immediately released Roxas' arms as they looked at each other, and then turned to Sora.

"Wife?"

"Yes! How can she deny it so easily?" Sora cried.

"Is this true? Are you married to him?" Axel asked, taking Roxas by the shoulders and demanding an answer. Roxas shook his head.

"No, my lord."

"Don't be so afraid that you need to hide it, my dear." Sora said through his falling tears. "Accept what's come your way and be the person you know you are, because if you are that person, then you are more powerful than the person you fear."

"Count." A priest called from the door, rushing to Sora's side. Sora stood on his knees, holding the priest's extended arm.

"Oh, Father! Father, tell them! Tell them what happened! I know she wished to hide it from others, but the situation demands that it all come out." Sora pleaded.

"I married them earlier today with an eternal bond of love and matrimony. I witnessed it all two hours ago." Said the priest, pointedly toward Roxas and Axel.

"You little liar!" Axel snapped, shoving Roxanne away. "How will you betray me when you're older? Maybe you'll destroy yourself before you destroy someone else, maybe then you'll be happy. I'm leaving. Take your wench. I never wish to see the two of you again."

Axel turned to leave, turning away his face from either of them to hide the pain it had.

"My lord, I swear to you."

"Enough!" Axel snapped.

"Don't swear!" Sora called. "Keep even the slightest bit of honesty, no matter how afraid you are."

The event was cut short as a loud scream of pain echoed around them. From inside, Sir Demyx raced out, stumbling about while holding his head, blood dripping down his hands as he wobbled around weakly.

"Call a doctor! Sir Xigbar needs help!" He exclaimed.

"_You_ need help too! What happened?" Sora asked, rising immediately to his feet and over to Demyx.

"He cut my head, and did the same to Sir Xigbar. For the love of God, help us! I need to leave!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Sir Demyx, who did this?" Sora asked.

"That wretch of a woman—the duke's messenger, Roxanne! For a woman, she fights like a devil! She still had Xigbar's knife, even after you stopped her!" Demyx exclaimed.

"My Roxanne?" Axel asked, now turning back to the events unfolding.

Demyx turned to the speaker, first seeing Axel before resting his eyes on Roxas. Terror filled his eyes and he pointed, screaming, "There she is! You cut my head for no reason! If I did anything, it's because Xigbar told me to."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any weapons and I didn't hurt you." Roxas said.

"If a bloody head counts as being hurt then you hurt me. Is there something about your world that's completely normal about bleeding from your head?" Demyx exclaimed, and was shortly after joined by Xigbar and Pence rushing out of the house. "Look! Xigbar is limping. That's being hurt, too!"

"How are you, Sir?" Axel asked, moving with everyone as they moved in to help the bleeding Demyx and limping Xigbar.

"It doesn't matter how I am, just know I'm injured." Xigbar snapped. "Fool, where's the surgeon?"

"He's drunk. You were drinking together earlier, remember?" Pence replied.

"Then he's no good. Stupid no-good drunks—I hate 'em." Xigbar said.

"Someone help him." Sora ordered and several guards rushed to the scene.

"Let's go, Sir Xigbar. They'll treat our wounds together." Demyx said as the two were gathered up by the guards.

"Please get them help." Sora ordered, and they all left, going around the side of the house to find some better help than a drunken surgeon, but before anyone could relax, Namine walked through the door, fist clenching a small, bloody knife.

"Sir, please, I'm so sorry I hurt them." Namine pleaded. "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't out of self-defense, I swear. Please don't look at me so strangely, I'm sorry to offend you. Please forgive me."

Namine and Roxas stood silent as everyone stared between the two of them in shock. Everyone gasped, choking on their words if they attempted to speak. The first to recover was Axel.

"There are two of them!" He exclaimed.

Namine turned, but before she could notice Roxas or Axel, her eyes were set on Hayner and she smiled warmly to him.

"Hayner! I'm so glad you're all right. I've been so worried." He said, but even Hayner stared in shock.

"You are… Namine?"

"Of course? Why?" She asked.

"How are there two of you?" He asked, still held onto tightly by officers. "Which one is really you?"

Sora was the next to recover. "Amazing." He said, and turned to look from Namine to Roxas.

It was then that Namine finally noticed her replica. Roxas looked back in surprise as she tilted her head, a curious and confused look on her face.

"Is-is that _me_ standing over there? I never had a sister, just a brother, and I can't be in two places at once, so who are you? Where are you from?" Namine asked, stepping down from the stairs, dropping her knife.

"I'm from Twilight Town. Namine was my sister's name. She was dressed just like you the last time I saw her, but she drowned. Are you a ghost?" Roxas asked, stepping forward.

"I'm not a ghost, but if you were a man I'd think you were my brother." Namine said, and the two stood face to face.

"My mother had a mole on her cheek." Roxas said.

"Mine too."

"She died on our birthday."

"I remember that too clearly. We were thirteen." Namine said.

"If the only thing stopping you is because I look like a woman then I can prove that I'm a man. I'm Roxas. I'll take you to the captain of the ship we were wrecked on. He has my guy clothes. He saved my life, so I'm paying him back by serving the duke." Roxas said.

"Don't be surprised. He's actually of noble blood. If this is all true, then I'm going to have to thank that shipwreck." Axel said happily. "Roxanne, you told me thousands of times that you would never love anyone else as much as you love me."

"I meant every word." Roxas said.

"Let me see you as a man, then." Axel said, wearing a smile now.

"The captain, Xaldin, has my clothes, but he's imprisoned for some reason under Lord Sora's steward, Riku." Roxas said, and then pulled off his wig. "Until then, settle with this."

"I'll release him." Sora said, and turned to Pence and Vexen as they returned to the events in front of the house. "You two get Riku—oh wait, he's mentally ill now, isn't he? I've been so crazy myself I forgot all about it. How is Riku doing?"

"He keeps the devil away as best as he can." Pence said. "He wrote you a letter though."

"Read it for me." Sora ordered, watching Pence open it and begin.

"It says, I swear to God, Sir—" Pence began, using a strange voice.

"Why are you talking like that? Have you gone insane too?" Sora asked.

"Hey, if you want it done, you need it done right. I'm reading an insane letter, so I need to read a crazy letter in a crazy voice." Pence said.

"Please, don't. We've had enough insanity today." Sora said.

"Sure, but there's no guarantee that it won't sound weird. A sane reading would make it sound different, so listen up, princess." Pence said, cocking an eyebrow.

Before he got the chance to read it, however, Sora had bolted up the stairs and pulled the letter from his hands. In return, he gave it to Vexen.

"You read it then."

"Yes, Sir. It says, I swear to God, Sir, you've wronged me, and I'll tell the whole world. You shut me up in the dark and gave your drunk power over me, but I'm just as sane as you are. I've got a letter from you, encouraging me to act that way, and I can prove it, but I don't care what you think of me. I'll be forgetting my duties to you and complaining about the hardships you caused. Signed, The Poorly Treated Riku. Sad Face."

"Did he write this?" Sora asked.

"Yes of course. It's right here, see? It's a sad face he drew, like nnghh—" Vexen explained, frowning himself to mimic the face.

"No, no. the letter itself."

"Oh, yes, Sir."

"He doesn't sound insane to me." Axel commented.

"Me neither. Set him free. Bring him here, Vexen." Sora said as Vexen rushed inside, then turned to Axel. "Axel, I hope that after this, you come to like the idea of having me for a sister-in-law instead of a wife. I can arrange for the weddings to be tomorrow, here at my home. I'll pay for it all."

"I accept." Axel said, and then turned to Roxas, spiky hair still every which way. "So, you're free now. I would like to fire you as my page, but then I'd like to offer you my hand in marriage in return. You were loyal, I was gay, and your service deserves such a far better reward."

Once again, the infamous interruption made itself known. Before Roxas could reply, Vexen and Riku stepped out into the sunlight of the yard.

"Is this him?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, it is. Riku, how are you?" Sora asked.

"Sir, you've treated my badly. Very badly. Bad." Riku replied.

"I did?"

"You did. Look at that letter." Riku said, handing it to Sora. "You can't deny that it's your handwriting. Everything is curled the same way. It even has your seal. So, don't deny it, but tell me honestly why you made me do things to please you and show kindness, and then imprisoned me in the dark and mocked my sanity when I did everything you asked of me."

"I'm sorry, Riku, but this isn't my writing, but it sure looks like mine, I'll give you that. It's definitely Larxene's writing, and now that I think about it, Larxene was the first to tell me you've gone insane. It sounds like a certain maid has played a mean trick on you, Riku, but I promise as soon as the person is caught you will be the judge who sentences them, I promise." Sora said with a smile.

"My lord, if I may, don't let these problems interfere with the happy moment. Sir Xigbar and I might have been in on tricking Riku, but we should just laugh about it and move on." Vexen said.

"They've tricked you good, haven't they?" Sora chuckled.

"Well you know what they say, _some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them._" Pence chimed in. "I was in on it too! I also pretended to be the priest, Sir Xemnas. Lord Sora, you should have heard him! He was all—_I swear, fool, I'm not crazy! Blah, blah, blah_—but he didn't like me to begin with so what goes around comes around."

"I'll get my revenge on every last one of you." Riku threatened bitterly, and stormed off.

"He's pissed at you." Sora said.

"Go try to calm him." Axel said, and some rushed off to do as he said. "He didn't say anything about that captain, though. Once that's settled, we'll get married. Until then, we'll stay here."

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas to his side, slinking his arm around his shoulders.

"Roxanne—I mean… Roxas? I'm sorry, I keep getting confused, but when I see you back to yourself, you'll be the man of my dreams, Axel's true love." Axel said, and ushered everyone back inside, leaving the guards to stand at their posts and the fool to be left alone there in the yard.

Pence looked either way around him, noticing no one in sight before shrugging. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to stroll off the estate and down the dirt road to his next destination, singing a song about his devotion to his girlfriend if the two of them were ever caught in modern warfare and grenades were flying at her face.

A/N: Thanks for the read! It's been fun! This was an adaptation of Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_ because you can never have enough Willy Shakes. I highly advise finding the original online, or if you don't think you can handle it, find a modern adaptation. It's a wonderful story and I tried to follow it as close as possible while still adding my own flare.

As my final notes:

May God have mercy on your soul, you scum bucket. Signed, The Poorly Treated Andernina :(


End file.
